With You
by Feistygirl7
Summary: Jordan Ryan is Eric Bischoff's outgoing and sarcastic new assistant. What happens when she becomes close to a certian Raw superstar? Randy Orton story, includes Stacy, Trish, Lita, Batista, Christian, Chris Jericho, and Edge
1. First Impressions

This is my first attempt at writing, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 1

- Raw: September 24, Kansas City –

Jordan Ryan hurriedly pulled her briefcase and purse from her rented car and made a mad dash for the back entrance of the Kansas City Convention Center. It was her first official night on the job and all ready she was late. As she reached the back door, a huge man, whom she assumed was security, asked her for her credentials. The man, whose name tag read Jackson, chuckled quietly as she wrestled with her purse trying to find her ID necklace. She grinned victoriously as she held it up for him to see.

"You know it might be a good idea to just wear it next time," Jackson said teasingly. He could tell right off the bat that it was her first day.

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled back as he stepped aside to let her inside the building.

Jordan continued her hurried journey to find Eric Bischoff's office. Despite the fact that she had not even wanted a job in the first place, Jordan couldn't help but be a little nervous and excited at the thought of her new career. Granted her father had gotten it for her, but she was excited none the less. Jordan's father was Vince McMahon' Administrative Assistant, and when he had heard that Eric Bischoff was in need of a personal assistant, he had quickly recommended his daughter. He had been on her case since practically the second she was finished her final college exams that she needed to select a "secure path for her life". Jordan had majored in psychology, but wasn't quite sure if it was what she wanted to devote her life to. Secretly, she had always held a passion for the performing arts, so her accepting a job with the top sport entertainment company seemed logical. Besides, it would shut her dad up for awhile.

So here she was, wandering around a huge arena searching for the infamous Eric Bischoff's office.

Caught up in thoughts of her new job, Jordan did not see the figure that was heading at her in the same hurried pace. Before she even had time to react, her head forcefully collided with a very hard chin, knocking her down.

"For the love of God, that hurt!" she heard a deep male voice responded.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she said, slowly lifting her gaze to the man she had run into. She was met with the most gorgeous sky blue eyes she had ever seen. She was so caught up in their color, that she did not notice the hint of anger that lingered in them.

"Well, try to watch where you're going," he said icily while brushing past her.

'That was rude,' she thought. 'He didn't even help me up.' She stood up and dusted her black skirt off. "I hope everyone around here isn't like that," she said quietly, gathering her things from the floor.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" a friendly looking woman spoke beside her, at a vending machine.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I talk to myself sometimes. But don't worry, I swear I'm not insane," Jordan said with laughter in her voice.

"Well if you're not crazy all ready, this business will probably make you that way," the blond woman said, equally amused. "I'm sorry, I am so rude. My name is Stacy. Stacy Keibler", she said extending her hand.

"Jordan Ryan," she replied with a smile.

"Is this your first day? I haven't seen you around here before," Stacy asked.

"Yes and it's not going very well. Not only am I late, but I just ran into some jerk, who apparently doesn't like to give people the time of day," Jordan said, allowing some of her frustration show.

"Oh, yeah I saw that," Stacy said with amusement in her voice. "Don't worry though, that's just Randy. He can seem like real prick sometimes, but he's not all that bad," Stacy said jokingly. "Honestly though, he's a real sweetheart if you get to know him."

"Well hopefully we just stay out of each other's way," Jordan spoke, looking down at her watch. 7:15 it read. 'Damnit,' she mentally cursed at herself, 'fifteen minutes late.' "Hey Stacy, I hate to be rude but do you happen to know where Eric Bischoff's office is?"

"Yeah, three doors down," she said, pointing to the left side of the building.

"Thank you! You're a life saver," Jordan said  
  
"Well, I hope your first day starts getting better," Stacy said in a friendly tone. "And if you want to hang out sometime just find me. It can get hard being one of the few females around here."  
  
"Thanks, I'll take you up on that sometime," Jordan said warmly. "See you around," she said heading off in the direction of Eric's office. She followed Stacy's directions and wound up directly in front of a door. 'Eric Bischoff' the name plate read. 'Here goes nothing' she thought, raising her hand to knock on the door.


	2. Not So Bad

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Please Read and Review!

Chapter 2

Jordan knocked on Eric Bischoff's door and her first thought was that he wasn't in his office. But as she turned and sighed, the door flew open.

"Hi, you must be Jordan, correct?" the man she assumed to be Eric asked as he took her appearance in. 'She'll fit in perfectly around here,' he thought with a smile.

"Yes, that's me," she said turning around. "You're Mr. Bischoff, right? I would really hate to be late _and_ at the wrong office," Jordan replied with a small laugh.

"The one and only," he said chuckling. "But please, call me Eric. And don't worry you're not _that_ late," he chuckled. "Please come in."

She blushed as Eric moved aside to lead her into the room.

'He's nicer than I expected,' Jordan thought. 'From what I've heard of his character I expected him to be, well, a jackass.'

Jordan set her belongings next to the chair that Eric was holding out for her and sat down, crossing her legs. Eric moved around the desk and sat down looking directly at her.

"I would first like to say that it is a pleasure to meet you Jordan, but now that the formalities are done with, I would like to explain your responsibilities a little more in-depth to you. Is that ok?" Eric asked frankly.

"Yes, that's fine with me. I'm excited about getting started," Jordan said enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm glad. I am sure you will be an asset to the WWE team. Now basically your job will consist of booking venues, keeping up with my schedule and itinerary, maintaining records and file, and things of that liking. Occasionally though, you will be asked to take meeting with some of the superstars or crew. Sometimes, also, little odd jobs will arise that you will have to take care of for me, but I am more than certain that you can handle it all. Does that sound doable Ms. Ryan?

"Absolutely, Mr. Bischoff. I would like to thank you for putting such faith in me, when all you had to go by was my resume and my father's word. I really appreciate it," Jordan said honestly.

"What did I say about the Mr. Bischoff thing? It's Eric. Around here it a very informal atmosphere," he said looking at her business suit. "Trust me that there is no need to dress so formally. You will find most people, not in costume, running around here in track suits and sweats. Most everyone is really friendly and laidback, so just be yourself and have fun with it. As long as you get the job done, we will have no problems," he said with a smile. "Now, I hate to run out on you your first night, but I have some business to take care of at the moment. Just take tonight to watch the show and get acquainted with everyone. I will catch up with you later and we will discuss this a little more, okay? You can stay in here to watch the show if you like, or feel free to wander around a little," Eric said.

"Thank you, Eric. It was a pleasure meeting you and I can't wait to get started," Jordan said sincerely. She was honestly looking forward to working in such a fast-paced world.

"Likewise, Ms. Ryan. And remember to have a little fun, will ya?" He said with a laugh. He could tell right away that she worked way too hard.

Jordan smiled as he left the office. 'This is definitely going to work out,' she thought with a grin. She got up from her chair and went around Eric's desk to turn on the television. She decided that she might as well watch a little of the show to see some of the people she would be working with. She turned on the television and sat down on the couch that was adjacent to it. Sighing, she took off the high heeled shoes that had been killing her all night. As she sat back and focused on the TV, she realized it was the jerk from early who was currently speaking in the ring. She turned up the volume to hear what he was saying. All she caught was something about older man, who she recognized from engagements with her father to be Ric Flair, being better than something called Evolution. 'Whatever the heck that means,' she thought.

'Well this should be interesting,' she thought looking at the rude man from earlier. She now had the chance to fully look at him and quite frankly, the rest of him was as gorgeous as his eyes had been. 'No,' she mentally scolded herself. 'You are not allowed to think that complete jackass is hot, absolutely not.' 'But he is,' the other side of her quipped back. 'Okay, this is sad. I am arguing with myself about a guy I don't even know.' Jordan thought as she went back to watching the show. It quickly went to commercial and Jordan decided that she should really quit thinking about the guy from earlier and wander around a little bit, before she went completely insane.

As Jordan opened the door to leave, she noticed her black heels haphazardly lying on the floor next to the couch. 'Oh well,' she thought. Her jacket had long since been discarded with the shoes, so she was left just in her black shirt and blue button down shirt. 'Might as well be comfy,' she thought with a smile, grabbing her purse. Jordan walked around for a bit taking in the atmosphere that is a WWE event before spotting a set of vending machines lining a nearby wall. 'Oh heck yeah! Caffeine!' she thought with a huge grin. She settled on a Dr. Pepper and pushed the button at least five times before she noticed, much to her chagrin, that the machine was not dispensing the caffeinated goodness she had been craving. 'Perfect!" she thought sarcastically, 'just when the day is going good.' Now Jordan could have easily gotten more change out of her purse, but instead she decided to take out her momentary frustration on the poor, unsuspecting vending machine. She was in the middle of hitting it for the third time with her palm, when a familiar and irritatingly smooth male voice interrupted her tirade.

"You know, I hate to break it you, but the vending machine doesn't _actually_ have feelings," the voice said.

Jordan turned around slowly to see the grinning face of the hot jerk from earlier. 'Not hot jerk, just jerk,' she mentally told herself. 'What did Stacy say his name was? Oh yeah, Randy. Even the name sounds cocky,' she thought with a smirk.

"Look, if you are looking for someone to piss off right now, trust me you do not want to pick me, pretty boy," Jordan said with anger laced in her voice.

"Whoa, feisty! I was only kidding," Randy said holding his hand up.

"You don't remember me do you? Well I guess you wouldn't seeing as you knock me over without so much as a 'sorry'," Jordan said.

"Oh," he said remembering the incident she was referring to. "I'm really sorry about that. I was really stressed out right before going out to the ring. My head was somewhere else. I shouldn't have been so rude though," he said looking genuinely sincere. "But hey, you can hit me instead of the vending machine if you like," he said with a grin.

"That's okay, but I reserve the right to bring that statement to your attention should you piss me off again," she replied with a matching grin. 'Okay he's not that bad,' she thought silently to herself. 'Just as long as he keeps up the sweet apologies.' It was at that moment that Jordan finally noticed that Randy was in his ring attire. She had to try hard just to keep her jaw from dropping. 'Damn, the boy is built like a freaking Greek god!' she thought to herself. 'Oh, this job will definitely be interesting!' She knew she was grinning like an idiot, but quite frankly she couldn't help herself.

Randy took her silence as an opportunity to look her over. She had long brown hair that went just passed her shoulders and bright green piercing eyes. But the thing that caught his attention the most was her gorgeous smile. 'That smile could light up a room,' he thought with a smiling softly himself. 'Whoa, Randy where the hell is this coming from,' he silently asked himself. Randy Orton noticed a lot of things about women, but their smile was usually not one of them. He was snapped back into reality when he heard her say talking.

"Huh," he said. "I'm sorry, I spaced out there, didn't I? What did you say?" he asked with an embarrassed smile.

"It's quite alright, I space out all the time," Jordan replied with a laugh as she grabbed the new Dr.Pepper she had paid for. "I was just introducing myself. My name is Jordan Ryan. And if I don't completely embarrass myself tonight, I'm Eric Bischoff's new assistant," she said.

"Randy. Randy Orton."

"Yeah, I know. I was informed by Stacy after we so cordially met," Jordan said with a smile.

As if on cue, Eric called out Jordan's name from down the hall. He caught up to where Randy and Jordan were talking.

"Oh good, I see you've met Randy. I just hope that Mr. Orton was welcoming to you Jordan," Eric said eyeing Randy.

"Hey! I'm always nice!" Randy said defensively, crossing his arms.

"Oh absolutely Eric! Randy was nothing but a perfect gentlemen from the moment we met," Jordan said with a wicked smile.

Randy coughed and looked down embarrassedly.

"Well I'm glad everyone is making you feel welcome Jordan," Eric said, "but I'm afraid I'm doing to have to steal you away for a moment. There are some people I want you meet before you leave tonight."  
  
"That's okay I have to go prepare for my match anyway," Randy replied. "I'll see you around, Feisty," he said with a cocky grin before walking off.

'That boy is going to be pure trouble,' Jordan thought as she followed Eric towards what she could only assume was the production truck. Eric knocked on the door once before leading her inside.

"Jordan, I would like you to meet some of the production team that you will probably have to work along side with at some point or another. This Andrew Donnelly," he said pointing to a man reclining in a chair with long black hair tied back. He smiled warmly at Jordan and shook her hand. She was very good at reading people, and Jordan all ready like him. "Andrew runs the music and videos as the superstars are walking to the ring," Eric explained. He next pointed to a short man wearing a WWE baseball hat, who was busy taking notes as he watch a playback of the previous match. "This is Dan, he is the senior editor here at RAW. And lastly this is Tyler," Eric said pointing at a guy who looked to be no older than Jordan. "He is our newest cameraman and will be cutting most of the promos backstage and things like that," Eric explained. Tyler put down the equipment he was holding and shook Jordan's hand warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said sweetly. Jordan smiled back at him. She was glad that there was at least one person her age that wasn't a certified star. 'Hopefully he is someone I can talk to if this place gets too chaotic,' she thought.

"We should probably get going and let these gentlemen get back to work, after all it's what we pay them for," Eric said jokingly.

"It's was very nice to meet you all," Jordan said as she was leaving. Her job was turning out to be more and more fun as the night grew on. She was in an exciting environment, working for one of the top entertainment companies in the world and the people she was working with were turning out to be incredibly friendly. 'Even Randy turned out to be nice, despite my initial reaction,' Jordan thought with a smile. 'A little cocky, though.'

Eric looked down at his watch and noticed that Raw had ended thirty minutes ago.

"I hate to cut out on you again," Eric said as he and Jordan reached his office, "But unfortunately I will probably doing that a lot. Nature of the beast I'm afraid," Eric said. "I have a lot of phone calls to take care of before I can leave, so I need to take care of those," he explained. "We talk a little more tomorrow on the plane to New York and you can officially get started," Eric said. "We have a couple of house shows there and a couple of days off, and then it's Raw at Madison Square Garden." The last statement made Jordan truly realize the hectic lives these people lead. 'Correction, life I'm going lead," she thought. "Oh and before I forget," Eric said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "I took the liberty of booking you a room at the hotel that all the staff and superstars are staying at, seeing as you probably didn't have time to think of it on such short notice," he said, handing her a room key. "From now on you will automatically be booked a room just like everyone else, just remember to have you credentials with you until everyone gets to know you. Trust me we have had new employees get thrown out of hotels because they forgot their ID. Not fun to deal with," Eric explained with a small smile.

"Thank you for everything, Eric," Jordan said honestly. "This job is amazing opportunity and I won't let you down," she said confidently.

"I know you'll do great, Ms. Ryan," Eric said. "I'll se tomorrow morning at the airport. The flight leaves at 11:15, so don't be late."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and before I leave do you need in help with those calls? As your assistant I feel bad leaving you with a lot of work to do. It's kind of the opposite of my job description," Jordan said.

"No, I'm alright. Just go get a goodnights rest tonight. Our schedule will catch up with you before you know it, so take everyone hour of sleep you can get," Eric said.

"Trust me I'll take that advice to heart. See ya tomorrow," Jordan said gathering her belongings from beside Eric's couch. She waved good-bye as she quietly shut his door and headed for the back exit.

'What a day,' Jordan thought as she got in her rental car and threw her purse, briefcase, and discarded shoes and jacket in the passenger's seat. 'But I could defiantly get used to it,' she smiled as she drove towards the hotel that Eric had directed her to. Thank God it was close because she could all ready feel her eyes closing. Once she arrived she left her jacket and briefcase in the car and just grabbed her purse, shoes, and one of her two suitcases from the trunk. She sleepily showed the front deskman her ID and room key, before making her way to the third floor, where her room was. 'Room 321,' she read, 'hopefully it's close.' She quickly found it and set her things down to slide the key card in to open the door. The only problem was the door was not opening. "Not tonight, please," she said aloud, "any night, but tonight. I'm tired," she wined aloud.

"Need help again already, Feisty?" The familiar smooth voice said from behind her.

"Surely you are not going to keep calling me Feisty are you?" Jordan replied.

"Oh, but it fits so well, Feisty," He said the now becoming familiar cocky grin.

"Well, seeing as we could be out here all night trading clever and witty comebacks, I will just set aside my pride for a night. Yes I could use your help, Randy," Jordan said rolling her eyes.

"It would be my pleasure little lady," he said with a wink.

"Oh good God! Just open the door, pretty boy!"

"See! Thus the name Feisty," Randy retorted.

"Whatever just please help me," Jordan said exasperatedly.

Randy took the key card from her extended hand and simply turned it around and slid it down the slot. They both watched as the light turned green.

"Gee, that was hard," he said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" Jordan said pushing her door open and throwing her things beside her bed with a sigh.

"Well now that I have done my civic duty, I'm going to bed," Randy said smiling at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Feisty."  
  
After Randy left, Jordan quickly changed into a t-shirt and an old pair of cheer shorts. She set the alarm clock for 8:00, hoping that it would give her enough time to get breakfast and a jog in before the flight. She jumped into the bed and turned off the lamp that was right next to it. As she nodded off, she couldn't help but picture Randy's confident smile. "God, what have I gotten myself into?" she said softly, before falling asleep.


	3. Wake Up

This is my first attempt at writing, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 3 

Jordan awoke with a smile upon her face the next. Sleep was defiantly what she had needed. She lazily made her way to her suitcase that was set on the nearby desk and proceed to pick out a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. She quickly changed and found her tennis shoes at the bottom of her bag. She messily threw her hair up as she looked at the nearby alarm clock. '8:15, just enough time to get everything done,' she thought with a smile. She grabbed her card and left her room. She made her way to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. As the doors dinged open she made her way outside. She began her usual stretches and was almost done when a male voice interrupted her movements.

"Hey there girly!" he said. Jordan looked at him confused. She had never met the guy in her life. Noticing her bewildered expression, he quickly introduced himself.

"Sorry, my name is Chris. Stacy told me about you and when I saw you out here, I thought I'd say hello," he said. She still looked a little confused, so he went on. "Chris Jericho? Y2J? Any of it ringing a bell?"

"No, sorry," Jordan said.

"For someone who just got a job with the top wrestling company in the world, you sure don't know a lot about it," Chris said with a laugh.

"No, I really don't, which is a kind of funny considering how long my dad has worked here," she said finishing her stretches.

"Who's your dad? Please don't tell me one of the wrestlers," Chris inquired.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that. He's an administrative assistant for Vince," she replied.

"That's cool, I guessing by your lack of wrestling knowledge that is how you heard about the job," Chris said.

"Yeah, pretty much, but I'm excited to learn more. I have always loved sports and acting, so to be around this everyday should be a blast," she said with enthusiasm.

"Well a couple of us are going to be hanging out this weekend, if you'd like to join. We have a couple of day off and here that basically spells party all night!" he said excitedly.

"Sure that be great," Jordan said smiling. Everyone was being so nice to her and she couldn't have been happier about. She looked at Chris and for the first time noticed that he was dressed for the same thing as her.

"Would you like to join me for a jog?" she asked.

"That'd be fun. Lead the way," he said.

Jordan and Chris ran for couple of miles, sometimes talking, sometimes not. Jordan could tell all ready that Chris would be an amazing friend. And the way he talked about Stacy got the matchmaker in her to salivate. She made a mental note to subtly find out what Stacy thought of him the next time she saw her. Chris and Jordan finished there jog and entered their hotel about forty-five minutes later.

"Well, I guess see you at the airport," Chris said with a wave. "I know that Bischoff can be a hardass, but don't work to hard, got it?" he said with laugh.

"I got it," Jordan said with the same expression. "See you later," she said as she got in the elevator and headed back up to her room to shower. 'Should probably get clean, before attempting breakfast,' she thought to herself. 'Wouldn't want to scare people away already."

Jordan quickly showered and applied her minimalistic make-up before making her way to suitcase to get dresses. She choose a simple a simple long-sleeved navy blue shirt and a pair of jeans, remembering what Eric had told her about the laidback atmosphere. She slipped into her standard black flip slops and for the second time that day she made her way to lobby and then onto the breakfast quarter. She quickly spotted Stacy eating alone and made her way over to say hello.

"Hey Stacy," she said with a smile. "Care if I join you?"  
  
"No, that would be great. Get some food and take a seat," she replied with a matching smile.

Jordan her way over to the breakfast line and quickly grabbed some cold cereal before making her way back to the table Stacy was seated at.

"So tell me more about your self," Stacy said.

"Well, not much to say. Um, I grew up in Stamford with my parents and my brother. My dad has worked for the WWE for as long as I can remember, but the only people in the business I really know are the McMahon's. Stephanie and Shane and my brother Adian and I were all pretty close growing up," Jordan said.

"That's pretty cool, you already have an in with the big boss man," she joked.

"Yeah, I hope to work that to my advantage," Jordan said finishing her breakfast. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was already 10:00.

"We better get going, it's already ten," Jordan told Stacy.

"Wow, that late already. Well I'll go grab my stuff and we can share a cab. Is that alright with you?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes," Jordan replied

"Um, better make it fifteen," Stacy said. "My room is a mess."  
  
Jordan laughed and agreed. She quickly made her way upstairs and gathered all her things together before heading back down to lobby to return her key card. Jordan couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the plastic object remembering the night before. Randy's laughing eyes came to her mind. 'I have a feeling that he will be the death of me,' Jordan thought with a smile.

"Who is that smile for, J?" Stacy asked with a grin. "A boy at home I should know about?"  
  
"Nope, single as can be," Jordan replied. She remembered the look in Chris' eye when he had mentioned Stacy's name and returned the question.

"What about you? Any men in your life?"

"Nope, I guess we will have to go cruising for men together," She said with a laugh. Jordan made a mental note to feel out the vibes between Stacy and Chris when they were together.

The girls checked out and went outside to wait for the cab that Stacy had called for. The cab pulled up and the two women got in.

"Kansas City airport, please," Stacy told the driver.

Stacy and Jordan took the long drive as an opportunity to get to know one another more and made girl talk all the way to the airport. When the cab arrived the two women rushed to check their luggage and then quickly made their way to their gate. As they approached, Jordan surveyed the area and saw many WWE employees waiting around. Some were signing autographs for passing fans, some were listing to MP3 players, and some were even sleeping in uncomfortable looking chairs. As she was looking around she spotted a peaceful looking Randy lounging in chair his closed eyes covered by a baseball hat. An evil grin spread across her face.

"Okay, what is that look for?" Stacy asked.

"Oh nothing just going to go say hi to a friend," Jordan said with emphasis on the word friend.

"Who? Randy?" Stacy asked confused. "I thought you hated him."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't rule that emotion out to quickly. I'll be right back."

Jordan quickly made her way across the waiting area to where Randy was currently resting. A wicked grin crossed her face. She stealthy leaned down and put her mouth right next to his ear.

"WAKEUP!" she yelled directly into his ear. A startled Randy fell directly to floor. He scrambled to get up and his face went completely red when he saw that most of the people with in a 50 feet radius were laughing at him. He slowly tuned to see a wickedly grinning Jordan standing behind him.

"As much as I loved to say it's nice to see you Feisty, it's really not at the moment," He said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry did I startle you pretty boy?" Jordan said grinning.

"No, not at all. I was **trying** to completely embarrass myself in front of 100 people," he said sarcastically.

"Well Orton, payback is a bitch," she said with a wink, referring to their first meeting. She walked off towards and Stacy told her to catch up with her on Friday, their first night off. Stacy couldn't help but grin as Jordan walked off. 'The girl has attitude. I like it," Stacy thought with a smile as she went off to find Chris. 'He's always fun to annoy,' she concluded.

Jordan had already boarded the plane and was now occupying the seat next to Eric. He was talking about their plans for the next week.  
  
"Tonight, tomorrow, and Thursday are all house shows, so we will probably be running ourselves ragged, but then we have off days until Sunday night when we leave for Finland to start the European tour. I would take advantage of the free time if I were you, I know I certainly will," Eric said with a smile. "Now get some rest we have a long three days ahead of us."  
  
"Oh and Jordan," Eric said as she was putting her headphones on.

"Yeah?"

"Judging by that stunt you just pulled on Randy, you should fit in perfectly around here," he said with a smile.

"You know I actually agree with you, boss," she said with a small smile before turning on her some John Mayer and drifting off to sleep.

A/N – Someone asked me what Jordan looked like and I honestly I think of her as a cross between myself and in certain pictures, where she looks more mature, Katie Holmes (not exactly so feel free to picture anyway you like). Basically long brown hair, green eyes, as Randy noticed a perfect smile. Also tall, around like 5'10 tall. That is just what comes from my head. Her appearance will come more into play in upcoming chapters.  
  
Oh and also, thank you SO very much for the reviews! I have wanted to write for a while, but this is my first story, so your reviews inspire me a lot. Hope you guys keep enjoying the story!

Muah, Kat


	4. A Little Girl Time

This is my first attempt at writing, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

A/N - I want to thank all the people you took the time to write reviews; it really helps inspire me, anyway enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 4 

The past week had been a complete whirlwind for Jordan Ryan. Ever since they had landed in New York, Eric had been piling on tasks for her left and right. There had been two straight house shows that Jordan had completely missed because she had been running around talking to production people, making phone calls, and trying to start in on the massive amount of paperwork that seemed to keep stacking up in her briefcase. Jordan had been extremely disappointed when Thursday night came around and she realized that, once and again, she would not get to watch the show at all. Her spirits had been lifted, however, when Eric had told her that he had a welcoming gift for her.

"Now I know that these last few days have been extremely hectic for you and you have not even had a chance to relax, let alone watch the show, so next Monday and am going to let you have the night off to watch Raw," Eric said with a smile.

"You have to be kidding, Eric," Jordan said incredulously. "We have already have three days off starting tomorrow! Not to mention the stack of paperwork as high as the Empire State Building."

"Do not even try to argue with me, Ms. Jordan, you have the night off whether you like or not. Besides I went for two months without an assistant and manage to keep everything up, so I think I can survive three hours."

"Fine, but I am at least going to finish those reports for you Monday afternoon, and don't you argue with **me** on that," Jordan said with a grin.

"My attitude is rubbing off on you already, I like that," Eric smiled as he handed her two front row tickets.

"Okay, why two?" Jordan inquired.

"Well I figured you could have one of your friends come up. I didn't know if it was on too short of notice or not, but better safe than sorry," Eric replied. He looked down at his watch then back up at Jordan. "It's late, you should get going," Eric said. "Enjoy your time off, I know I will."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later," Jordan said.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Can you give this to Stacy at the hotel? I would really appreciate it," He said handing her what she assumed was Stacy's new script.

"Sure, no problem. Bye," Jordan said as she left the building.

Jordan quickly made her way to her car and hastily threw her belongings in the passenger's seat. It had been an extremely long night and all Jordan wanted to do is curl up in bed. Once she arrived at the hotel, she dug into her purse to find her cell phone. She quickly dialed Stacy's cell number.  
  
"Hey!" Stacy voiced answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey Stace. What room number are you again? Eric has a script for me to give you."

"Um, Room 407, I think" Stacy answered with a giggle.

'That was a little strange,' Jordan thought as she quickly made her way up to Stacy's room. Once she arrived at the door, she knocked quietly. When Stacy opened the door, Jordan looked inside her room and noticed a couple of women casually lounging around the room.

"Hey Girl!" Stacy said very loudly.

Jordan silently looked her over then finally asked with a laugh, "Stacy have you been drinking?"

"Just a little, but SSHH!" Stacy slurred putting her finger on Jordan's mouth, "You can't tell anybody, Okay?"

"Okay, sweetie," Jordan said with a laugh. As she was trying to leave, Stacy voice stopped her.

"Jordan! You have to stay and meet the girls!" Stacy yelled.

Not wanting to cause a commotion, Jordan made her way back and into Stacy's room. As she got fully into the room Stacy tried to introduce the other two women to her.

"J, girl, this is Amy," she said gesturing towards a woman with fiery red hair. "Nice to meet you," Amy said.

"And this is Tr...Thr," Stacy slurred not being able to finish the third's name.

"Hi, I am Trish, as our inebriated friend is trying to tell you," a gorgeous blond interrupted.

"Nice to meet you two," Jordan said amused. "So what are you girls doing drinking so late?" said looking at her watch and noticing in was already 12:30.

"Just enjoying our official time off,' Amy said putting her feet up on a table next to her comfy looking chair.

"Yeah, free time like this comes once in a blue moon, so we are taking full advantage," Trish agreed.

"Yep, and girl talk!" Stacy added with a giggle.

'Oh, I'm all for girl talk. Spending three straight days with Eric and the production assistants has made me need a little estrogen," Jordan replied.

"Okay then we'll start with you J, anyone lookin' good to you yet?" Amy asked candidly, handing her a glass of the champagne that the rest of the women were currently consuming.

"Not yet, but I haven't had time to meet very many people," Jordan replied taking a huge drink. She wasn't usually a big drinker, but the atmosphere was laid back and she just wanted to relax and have a little fun.  
  
"Oh whatever she thinks Randy is SO hot," Stacy said half-drunkenly.  
  
"I do not! He is completely egoistical and annoying!" Jordan replied a little too quickly.

"Whatever J, I have seen the way you look at him, you so want him," Stacy said with another laugh.

"I absolutely do not! But how about you and Chris, huh? You two act like third graders with secret crushes," she answered taking another drink.

"Uhh! We do not," Stacy said extremely flustered.

"They both have crushes, they both have crushed," Trish sang in a sing song voice, while standing up on her bed. She pulled Amy up and they both started singing it and jumping up and down.

"Oh, just shut up," Stacy and Jordan both mumbled.

The rest of the night went by as quickly as the three bottles of champagne that Trish had brought earlier had, and before they even realized it, it was 6:00 in the morning and the sun was starting to come up.

"Uh, guys maybe we should get to sleep," Jordan said from her spot on the bed. Around 3:00 the girls had found a channel playing 80's movies and had settled down to watch and repeat lines. The Breakfast Club had just ended as Jordan looked around at the other three women. What she hadn't noticed though, is somewhere in the middle of the movie, the others had already fallen asleep haphazardly around the room. Smiling to herself she laid her head down a slept like the others.

A/N – Yeah, I know there's no Randy interaction, but I have a feeling the next chapter will more than make up for that! Thanks for reading!  
  
Kat


	5. Just Friends

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

A/N – Thank you for all the reviews that you guys have given me! It helps knowing that people are actually reading it, lol. Oh and also for those who don't know Amy is Lita real name, hope that didn't confuse anyone. And for this chapter, if you don't know, Paul is Triple H and Adam is Edge. I'm sure the majority of you know that, but I don't want anyone confused. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5 

Jordan woke to the sound of the toilet flushing and a loud moan. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a disheveled Stacy shutting the bathroom door. Jordan slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at the clock; 9:30 it read.

"Oh my God," Jordan said with a groan, "I have never been this tired in my life."

"You look almost as bad as Stacy, what time did you get to bed?" a sleepy Trish asked from her position on the floor.

"Uh, six, I think. You all were out when I fell asleep," she replied.

Jordan got from her spot on the bed and went over to the floor length mirror on the closet door. Her eyes traveled over her wrinkled black pants and pink camisole. She had discarded her jacket around the second drink last night. Her eyes finally reached her disheveled hair before she said with a laugh, "Wow, I really do look as bad as Stacy."

"Oh shut up," Stacy replied. "I am never in my life drinking again."

"Yeah we'll see how long that lasts," Amy retorted.

"Well I don't know about you guys but my stomach is screaming 'food'," Trish said.

"Yeah me too, I am starving," Jordan said.

"Well then let's go downstairs and get some breakfast. Think you can make it Stace?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just as long as a shower follows that, I feel disgusting," Stacy answered.

"Well, don't worry, I think we all look it," Jordan said with a laugh before exiting the room.

The girls made their way downstairs with relatively no talking. They all had practically no sleep and were defiantly feeling it. Once they arrived at the breakfast area the each filled their plates with the mediocre hotel food and found a table to sit at. As they were sitting down, a voice called out to them.

"Man, you guys are looking **rough**!"

The four women turned around to see Chris, Randy, Paul, and Adam laughing hysterically.

"Late night, ladies?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Chris, if you'd like to keep your face looking all pretty like it is, then I suggest you keep you're mouth shut," Stacy retorted.

"So you think I'm pretty, Stace?" Chris asked with an even bigger grin, "I'm flattered."

"I really hate to interrupt your infamous, yet childish banter, but quite frankly it is giving me a headache," Trish interrupted.

"I second that," Amy agreed. "The food isn't that great and I'm exhausted so I think I'm going to go catch some more sleep."

"I think I will join you, Amz, catch you guys later," Trish added, as herself and Amy threw away their plates and headed for the elevator.

"Would you lovely ladies like to join us?" questioned a man that Jordan had not met.

"Absolutely not!" Stacy replied as she glared at Chris.

"What my third-grade friend meant to say was, yes thank you for asking," Jordan added with a smile.

Stacy threw another glare at Jordan, but got up and grabbed her plate all the same, as the boys moved down to make room for the women.

"Oh, Jordan, I don't think you have met Adam or Paul yet," Chris said.

"Actually, Paul and I met through Stephanie," Jordan said smiling at him. "I was even at his wedding."

"I have to say it's nice to see you again J, but I'm warning you guys the girl has a mouth on her," Paul said winking at her.

"This shy and precious thing right here?" Randy said pointing at her. "There is absolutely no way she has an attitude at all!" Randy said sarcastically.

For the first time that morning, Jordan allowed herself to fully look at Randy. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black track pants. 'Great, he even looks good in the morning,' Jordan thought to herself. She was snapped out of her reverie by the other man at the table introducing himself to her.

"Hi, I'm Adam," he introduced.

'Wow, he has gorgeous brown eyes,' Jordan thought to herself. She quickly snapped herself out her thoughts, though and said, "Hi, Jordan Ryan. Nice to meet you."

"J, I think I'm gonna go back up, I'm not feeling to well," a very pale looking Stacy told Jordan.

"Sweetie, you don't look so good. Do you want me to come up with you?" Jordan asked.

"No, I'll go up with her, finish eating J," a very concerned looking Chris interjected.

Jordan smiled knowingly as Chris helped a still slightly hung over Stacy up to her room. 'Those two are so perfect for each other, they better figure it out soon,' Jordan thought to herself.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that alcohol was involved somehow last night," Adam said with a flirtatious grin.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that," Jordan grinned back.

Unbeknownst to the two, a very agitated Randy was watching their interaction intently. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to see Adam being so friendly with Jordan, but it did. 'Man, you are barely on speaking terms with the girl, why should it matter who she flirts with?' he berated himself. Instead of dwelling on the matter anymore, he decided to interrupt them.

"So Feisty, will you be joining us tonight?" Randy interjected. "We're all hit a club later, you should really come."

Jordan inwardly grinned at his nickname for her. It was actually stating to grown on her, much like he was.

"That's sound great, what time are we meeting?" Jordan asked.

"Be in the lobby at 9," Randy replied with a smile.

"Alright I'll see you guys later then. If I don't get some more sleep, I will be completely useless all day," Jordan said as she got up from the table. "It was great seeing you again Paul and it was very nice to meet you Adam," Jordan said smiling at the two men.

"What, no love for me?" Randy said with a feigned sad smile.

"Good-bye **Randy**. I'll see you boys tonight," Jordan said before turning and heading for the elevator. She sluggishly made her way up and into her room and went directly for her suitcase and dug out some Hello Kitty pajamas. She was known amongst her friends for her infamous pajamas and slippers, although she would probably die of embarrassment if anyone else was to find out about her secret obsession. She quickly settled into bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Jordan awoke to a loud knocking on her door. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on the clock next to her bed; 6:00 it read. "Wow, I didn't know I was that tired," Jordan said aloud to herself. She hopped out of bed and made her way to the door as the persistent knocking continued.

"Feisty, please open the door. I've been out here for five minutes and people are starting to look at me like I'm insane," Randy's voice called through the door.

"That's probably because you are, pretty boy," Jordan replied back through the door with laughter in her voice. She was about to open the door, when she looked down and noticed she was still wearing her pajamas. 'There is no way he can see me like this, I will never hear the end of it,' Jordan thought silently. She opened the door slightly, and stuck her head out so that he could not see her current state of dress.

"Hey, what's up," she tried to say nonchalantly.

"I was just coming by to see if you wanted to grab some dinner with me before we leave tonight," Randy replied. "But judging by the time it took you to open the door, I'm guessing that you just woke up."

"You would be correct. I really didn't expect to sleep as long as I did. Can I take a rain check on dinner?" Jordan asked.

With the smile that she was giving him, Randy was pretty sure he would give her anything at that moment. "Absolutely. I'm just glad to be in your good graces. I would really hate to have a repeat of your little airport scene," Randy replied with his signature grin.

"Well as long as you don't piss me off again, I'm pretty sure you're safe. Well for now at least," she replied with the same grin. Jordan really didn't know what it was about Randy that brought out the side of her that earned his nickname for her, but she decided she like it. She honestly hoped that they could get to know each other and become good friends.

"Oh, I'll get you back for that one," Randy grinned. "Well I'll leave you to do whatever it is that you women do to get ready."

"I'll see you later, Randy," Jordan said laughing.

"Later, Feisty," Randy replied with a wink.

Jordan watched him walk off down the hall and shook her head slightly, before closing her door. After glancing in the mirror, she decided that a shower was the place to start. She turned the hot water on and carefully stepped into the shower. As the hot water eased her muscles she couldn't but smile at how well her new situation was working out. She honestly couldn't remember hitting it off with so many people before. She had never really had many female friends before, so to meet someone like Stacy was especially a blessing. Not to mention Randy. 'Now there's a mystery,' Jordan thought out loud. Jordan wasn't quite sure what to think of their relationship. She has never gone from despising someone to wanting to genuinely get to know them so fast in her entire life. He intrigued her yet frustrated her in a way that, even as a psych major, she did not know how to analyze. So for now she would settle for getting to know him better and hopefully friendship.

Jordan felt the water getting cold and decided that it was time to get out. She wrapped a big fluffy towel around her body and exited the shower. She made her way out of the bathroom and into her room to pick out something to wear. She sighed heavily as she realized that she in no way had packed for clubbing. After thinking for a moment, she picked up her phone and dialed the now familiar number.

"Hello?" Stacy's ever happy voiced answered.

"Hey Stace. I'm kind of in a predicament here. I have absolutely no party clothes at all, do you know if any of the girls have anything I could borrow. Doesn't really matter what," Jordan said.

"Um, yeah, give me a minute and I'll be down there, Okay?" Stacy replied.

"You're the best! Thank you so much," a very grateful Jordan said before hanging up.

Jordan had just finished blow drying her hair and was brushing it out when a knock sounded at her door. She made her way to the door and opened it to see Stacy loaded down with more clothes than Jordan thought she even owned.

"Stacy, I need one outfit, not thirty," Jordan said with a laugh.

"I know, silly, but a girl must have choices," Stacy replied. "But don't worry, I will have you looking fabulous in know time!"

For what seemed like an eternity, Stacy had Jordan trying on outfits left and right, but everything was too small, too bright, too short, too long, or in Stacy's opinion 'just didn't work'. Jordan was almost at her breaking point when she tried on one of the last outfits that Stacy had brought over.

"So what do you think?" Jordan asked as she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing an emerald green silky halter top and a denim mini-skirt that was a tad too short for Jordan's taste. Black high-heeled sandals completed the outfit.

Stacy looked her over before smiling and yelling "Perfect!"

"You're sure the skirts not to short?" Jordan said slightly self-conscience.

"No it's perfect. Randy is going to die!" Stacy said excitedly.

"Stace, for the last time, I don't like Randy, so it does not matter what he thinks of what I'm wearing!" Jordan said exasperatedly.

"Okay, Okay. You don't like Randy. We'll just have to find a hottie at the club for you," Stacy said with a grin. "By the way girl I love your makeup, the whole smoky eye thing so works for you."

Jordan, in the midst of all the excitement of trying to get ready, had not even noticed how incredible Stacy looked. Stacy had a short, low-cut black dress on and matching black heels. 'Can't wait to see Chris' face now,' Jordan thought excitedly.

"J, it's 8:55, we should head down stairs or we will be late," Stacy said grabbing her purse.

"Alright, just let me grab my stuff," Jordan replied grabbing her bag and cell phone. "Okay, ready," she said opening the door.

The girls made their way to the elevator and down to the lobby. They saw their group as the exited the elevator; they all had their back turned to the two women and were talking. Trish was the first to spot them and winked before pointing them out to the rest of the group. The first thing Jordan noticed was Randy. She could not remember ever seeing another man look as good as he did. He was wearing black pants that fit him perfectly and a white button down shirt. She saw him make his way over towards her.

As Randy was walking towards her, he was amazed. 'She looks absolutely gorgeous,' he said to himself. Randy couldn't help be enamored be Jordan. She brought out something inside of him the very first night he had met her that no one in his life had ever brought out. As he reached her he leaned down to her and whispered, "You look amazing, Feisty."

"Thanks so do you," Jordan said honestly, trying to fight back a blush. Randy was standing so close that Jordan could feel the heat from his body. She took a slow breath in trying to slow her heart down and noticed how amazing he smelt. It was incredibly masculine and yet comforting at the same time. She took a small step back and glanced over to see Stacy sending her a knowing look. Jordan took noticed of how Chris was looking at her and sent the look right back at her. Stacy rolled her eyed before answering a question that Trish had apparently asked her.

"Shall we go ladies?" Chris asked the group.

"Aren't we going to wait for Paul, Adam, and Amy?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, they couldn't make it. Adam wasn't feeling very well and Paul wanted to stay and call Steph," Randy replied, inwardly glad that Adam wasn't coming along. As much as he liked the guy he didn't know if he could stand seeing him flirt with Jordan anymore.

"And Amy wanted to get to bed early to get her body back on schedule, so it just us five," Trish said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Stacy said.

The group made their way out and Jordan saw a black limousine parked out front.

"This is for us?" she asked slightly stunned.

"Yep, what can I say? We travel in style," Stacy said with a laugh.

The ride to the club was noisy and full of laughter. It seemed like it had barely been a minute when the limo stopped at the nightclub named 'Inferno'. 'Catchy name," Jordan thought as the group exited the car. Jordan was once again stunned when they walked straight passed an incredibly long line and went straight into the club. The noise was defining the second they walked in.

Chris whispered in Stacy's ear before she yelled over the noise, "We're gonna go dance."

Jordan sent her a knowing look before waving.

"We're going to do dance, too," Trish said gesturing toward Randy.

"We can't leave J here by herself Trish," Randy said with a concerned look.

"No it's fine, go have fun. I'm going to go get a drink," Jordan said.

"Are you sure girl?" Trish added.

Randy gave her another look before she said again, "Seriously, I'm a big girl, I'll be fine, Go!"

Jordan watched them as they left before heading in the direction of the bar. She hopped up on a barstool and waited for the bartender to come over to her. The bar was completely crowed and Jordan waited for what seemed like for ever, before the bartender finally asked her what she wanted.

"Margarita," she yelled over the music before pulling some money out of her purse.

The bartender handed her her drink and she turned around to watch the massive crowd. She had scanned the area for a few minutes before she spotted Chris and Stacy moving together towards the middle of the room. They were laughing and gesturing the whole time and looked to be having a blast. Jordan was trying to find Trish and Randy when a man sat down next her. He was looking her over in a sleazy way and right away Jordan felt uncomfortable.

"I would ask to buy you a drink sweet thing, but it looks like you already have one," The man said. "The name's Bryce."

"Well thanks for the offer anyway, Bryce," Jordan said while trying to get up.

"Hey you're not leaving are you?" He asked glancing her over.

'Can this guy not take a hint,' Jordan thought irritated. "Yeah, I'm meeting someone."

"Don't leave yet," he said placing his hand on her arm.

This set Jordan off.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you better get you're hands off me!" she practically yelled.

"Hey, easy! I just want to talk," he replied pushing closer to her.

"Well, I don't so get off me!" she said struggling against him. Her struggle was interrupted by a hand on her back and a male voice entering the heated conversation.

"Hey babe, is there a problem here?" Randy interrupted. His voice was calm, but his eyes were staring at the man holding onto Jordan in a challenging way. Jordan slipped out of the man's possessive grip and slipped into Randy awaiting arms.

"Thank you so much, sweetie, I thought you might be standing me up," Jordan said playing along.

"Stand a woman as beautiful as you up? Never baby," Randy replied. "If there is nothing more here then we should dance," Randy said, daring the man to object.

The other man held his hands up in a defeated way as Randy took Jordan's hand and led her to the dance floor. As Randy pulled Jordan into his arms, the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls came on over the speakers.

"Thank you so much for that back there Randy," Jordan said sincerely, "That guy was serious starting to scare me."

"No problem, Feisty. That guy was a complete asshole and deserved a hell of a lot worse," Randy replied.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. I would really hate if this night ended with you in handcuffs," Jordan joked as the swayed to the music.

"Yeah, I'm sure if that happened again, I would probably be fired," he laughed back.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yeah, long story. But to make it short, it was back when I first started in the WWE. I was drunk and some guy pissed me off and before I really realized the police were involved," he explained. "I don't think I've ever been as mad at myself as I was when I sobered up."

"We all make mistakes," Jordan said softly," Lord knows I've made more than I can count, but those are stories for later."

"There is so much I want to know about you, Feisty," Randy said sincerely.

"Me, too. I know nothing about you," Jordan replied.

"I have an idea. How about we hang out tomorrow night? We can get some pizza and just lounge around and talk," Randy suggested.

"I'd like that. But I still reserve the right to beat you down if you piss me off," Jordan replied with a wicked smirk.

"Well, of course," Randy added with the same smile.

The pair dance together and laughed together for the remainder of the night. But it seemed like a lot shorter of a time when Chris, Trish, and Stacy found them. Stacy winked at Jordan before asking if they were ready to go.

"Yeah, I guess we've been here for awhile," Jordan replied looking around. The club's population had dwindled greatly since she had last taken notice.

Randy hand guided Jordan by the small of her back as the left they left the club and Jordan realized that she felt completely safe around Randy. His presence had a calming affect on her and she was starting to like it a little too much.

'Just friends, Jordan, just friends,' she told herself.

The ride home was an extremely quite one, as most of the group was completely exhausted, but Jordan was lost in her jumbled thoughts as she stared the window. She was awoken from her daydreams, though, when the driver informed them they were at the hotel. The group all made their way to the elevator and up to their rooms. When the elevator doors opened Trish said good- bye to the group as Chris and Randy led the other two women to their rooms. When Randy and Jordan arrived at her door, Jordan turned to see Chris and Stacy exchange some quite words before hugging and saying good-bye. Jordan sighed happily before turning towards Randy. He was gazing intently at her when she looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" Jordan asked.

"You," he replied simply and softly.

Jordan blushed at the look he was giving her and glanced away. She decided that she really needed to go before she did something completely irrational. 'He is just being nice, do not read into this,' she told herself.

"Well, umm, I better go, it's late and like I said this morning, I'm completely useless tired so," Jordan manage to get out.

"You're probably right. I'm the exact same way," Randy replied. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Feisty," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

Jordan relished in the feeling of him so close to her before pulling away. "Bye pretty boy," she said with a wink before sliding her card through her door and opening it. She smiled at him softly before closing the door. She removed her makeup and changed her clothes in a haze. She slipped into bed and turned off the small lamp next to her bed, but could not control the thoughts swirling in her head.

'You can not read into Randy,' she told herself, 'He is just being nice to you because you're new. He probably just wants to get to know you as a normal friend and that's all you should want too.' Despite her inner protests, Jordan fell asleep thinking of the way she felt in Randy's arms.


	6. Anticipation

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 6

Despite the exhaustion his body felt, Randy's mind would not let him rest. All his subconscious would let him focus on was the strange night he had just encountered. For the life of him, he had no idea why he had had such a strong urge to protect Jordan. All he knew is that when he went looking for her and saw her being man-handled by that jerk, he flipped.

'Dude, and why was it necessary to act like her boyfriend?' he asked himself, annoyed, "Way to play it cool, Orton.'

And he honestly did not know why he had done it. It had just seemed right at the time. He sighed exasperated as he changed into sweatpants and a wife-beater. Sleep, he told himself. 'Sleep helps everything,' he thought to himself. But, as he expected, it was a long time before his body and mind found solace.

-------------------------------------------------

Jordan's alarm clock woke her up far earlier than she would have preferred the next morning. She had been tossing and turning all night and eight had come far too soon. But, she also knew that if she didn't get her morning jog in she would feel useless all day. She slowly pulled herself up from her warm sanctuary and made her way to her suitcase to pull out some jogging sweats and her shoes. She had learned early on that there was no reason to un-pack; you would be leaving in a day or two anyway. After she had changed and effectively stretched, she made her way outside and saw a now familiar face waiting for her.

"Hey J, what's up girlie?" Chris asked as he bent to tie his shoe.

"Everything and nothing," Jordan replied vaguely.

"Okkayy," Chris drew out, "want to talk now or as we run?"

"Might as well do it while we run," Jordan replied with a sighed as they start on a brisk run. There was something calming about Chris and Jordan knew she could confide in him.

"So what's up in the fabulous world of Jordan?" Chris as they slowed to a jog.

"Alright, since I don't really know how to beat around the bush, I'll just come out with it," Jordan said breathing deeply. "Last night, at the club, while all you guys were dancing, this really sleazy guy was harassing me, and Randy kind of rescued me."

"Okay, what do you mean Randy kind of rescued you?" Chris asked.

"Well, the guy was holding on to my arm really tight and I was struggling, so Randy pretended to be my boyfriend to get him to leave me alone," Jordan replied.

At this, Chris looked confused. "Why did he have to pretend to be your boyfriend to get the guy to leave you alone?"

"See! That is what I don't get. I mean you guys are freaking intimidating, so why did he do that?" Jordan asked animatedly.

"I don't really know. But I do know that Randy is extremely protective over those he cares about, so I'm sure it's just the first thing that came to his mind," Chris replied.

"I know but we barely know each other. And on top of that we barely like each other." Jordan said.

"Well if you barely like him, why do care so much?" Chris asked with a knowing grin.

"I don't really care," Jordan said defensively, "I was just curious."

"Okay I'll drop it for know, but I can guarantee Stacy won't," Chris said laughing slightly.

Seeing an opportunity to turn the tables, Jordan grinned. "Speaking of Stacy, you guys looked cozy last night."

Chris turned bright red and then glared at Jordan, as he picked up on her game. "Okay, fine I'll drop it, but this conversation isn't over, girlie," Chris said with a wave, as he headed up towards his room.

Jordan grabbed a banana from the nearby breakfast room before heading up to her own room to shower. Her mind once again strayed to Randy as the hot needles of water fell on her skin. Why was it such a big deal that Randy had helped her?

'I mean so he said he was my boyfriend, he was just being nice,' Jordan said out loud as towel dried her hair, 'nothing to read into.' And with that thought, Jordan decided to just relax and read the book she had been trying to find time to get to until it was time to meet Randy.

'Might as well try to stay calm," Jordan said to herself looking in the mirror. She saw how big her smile was and realized that she probably would not be relaxing very much at all that day.

"Oh, anticipation," Jordan said grinning.

A/N – I honestly am so sorry it took so long for an update but first school was hectic and then I had a virus. But all is good now and I swear Jordan and Randy's night is in the next chapter! I hope to get at least three chapters out during Christmas break, so lets cross our fingers. Thanks for reading guys!


	7. Stay Calm

This is my first attempt at writing, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 7

Jordan had managed to divide her time throughout the rest of the day. She spent half of the time reading and watching television and the other half watching the clock and nervously fidgeting.

"Oh what am I so nervous about?" Jordan finally said aloud exasperatedly to herself as she tried to bite on her already gnawed fingernail. 'Maybe it's because you know he'll get you to open up about things you don't want to open up about,' she said to herself. She already knew how comfortable she felt around him and was terrified about what that might bring. "It will be fine," she told herself as she looked at the overly watched clock. Six o'clock it read. She remembered that Randy said he'd be there at six-thirty and decided she should probably start getting ready. Two make-up applications, seven outfit changes, and twenty-five frustrating minutes later and Jordan was finally satisfied with her appearance. She had decided to let her hair dry naturally, so her long brown waves fell around her face. Her outfit consisted of jeans and a simple white tank top. She had decided that simple and comfortable was the best route to take with the day. She slipped on a pair of turquoise flip-flops and pick up her purse and threw a couple of necessity items such as lip gloss, gum, and a hair tie in, before finally sitting on the edge of her bed to wait anxiously for Randy. She was so busy telling herself to stay calm that the casual knock her door caused her to fall completely off her bed and let awkwardly on her left ankle.

"Smooth start, J" she whispered to herself as she rubbed her now aching ankle. She picked herself up and walked towards the door, trying to avoid limping the best she could. She took a last deep breath before opening the door. Nothing could have prepared Jordan for how amazing Randy looked at that exact moment. He was casually leaning against her doorframe wearing jeans and a blue, un-tucked button-down shirt. The first thing, however, that Jordan noticed was the incredibly sweet smile that he was wearing on his face.

"Why hello feisty, you are looking absolutely ravishing," Randy said with a grin.

"You don't look to bad yourself pretty boy," Jordan replied trying to hind her now oncoming blush.

"I thought we could run down to this little café I passed earlier and grab some dinner and then come back up and just hang, is that cool?" Randy asked.

"Sounds great," Jordan replied with a smile, "lead the way."

The pair quickly exited the hotel and made their way down to a little place called Jolene's Café. After they were seated, Jordan took one look at her menu and then looked up at Randy excitedly.

"Oh you are my absolute best friend for bringing me here! Smoothies are the best," Jordan said vivaciously.

"I'm glad you like," Randy responded with a smile.

Their waitress returned and they both ordered with Jordan, of course, adding a smoothie to her request.

The two talked idly until the waitress returned with their food and Jordan's beloved smoothie. She sighed contently as she took her first drink.

"You know you really should try one," Jordan spoke.

"Strawberry, peach, and banana sounds a little too girly to me," Randy replied with a slight grimace.

"Oh, of course mister tough guy can't be seen with a 'girly drink'," Jordan said rolling her eyes. "A little insecure about your manhood, Randy?" she said with a sly smile.

"You just love to get on my nerves don't you feisty?" Randy said with a glare. "And for the record my manhood is just fine."

"Nice to know," she said with a wink.

"See where your mind goes, J? Straight to the gutter," Randy said laughing.

"Hey I was just kidding, but this conversation can go no where good," Jordan said with a smile. "So, tell me something incredibly embarrassing about yourself."

"Way to casually start a conversation, J," Randy said sarcastically. "Well, at one of my very first shows at OVW, my wrestling tights completely ripped apart at the crotch. I was wearing something under them obviously, but it was still mortifying," he finished with a laugh and a slight blush.

"Okay, now that is hilarious," Jordan said trying to control her laughter. She looked up still smiling and locked eyes with Randy. He held her gaze intensely, before finally asking her, "So tell me something embarrassing about **you**, Jordan Ryan."

She blushed slightly before admitting to him, "I was actually a little nervous about tonight, so when you knocked on the door it startled me and I fell right off my bed."

Randy looked at her for a moment before busting out laughing. "Okay, am I that scary?" Randy asked still laughing. "Why were you nervous?"

"No you're not scary, I don't know why I was nervous, I just was," Jordan responded with a deep blush.

"Well I glad you got here alive, sweetie," Randy said laughing again.

"Oh shut up! I never should have told you that," Jordan said.

"Yeah, probably not, but I'll drop it for now," Randy told her with a huge smile. He looked down at his now empty plate before saying, "Well I'm finished, are you ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go," Jordan said picking up her purse. Randy came around and pulled out her chair for her. As she stood up, she once again locked eyes with Randy. The intense blue of them soothed Jordan in a way that she did not know how to explain. She had to look down at the floor to keep her breathing in check. As they exited the restaurant and Jordan looked over at the confident yet casual way Randy carried himself, she could not help but be excited and a little anxious about what the rest of the night held.


	8. Central Park

This is my first attempt at writing, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you to death! And thanks for being so patient!

Chapter 8

"Hey, I can't be that scary, can I?" Randy said slipping Jordan out of her current reverie.

She smiled with a quick blush before replying, "No, it's just, isn't this a little weird? I mean you don't even know me."

"Well isn't that the point?" Randy answered with the sweetest smile that Jordan had ever seen.

Jordan smiled back at him before noticing a famous site in front of her. "Oh my gosh, is this Central Park?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you never been?" Randy replied noticing that excitement in Jordan's eyes.

"No but I've always wanted to, come on!" she said while pulling his hand after her. Jordan practically dragged him all the way to an empty bench. Even though it was a chilly night there were still many people around them. As they sat down Jordan looked down and noticed her hand was still firmly locked with Randy's and quickly pulled it away with a quiet "sorry." Randy looked off into the distance and just slightly laughed at Jordan's shyness. If he were to be honest with himself, he would have realized that holding her hand didn't feel all that wrong to him either.

"All I meant back there was I'm not used to getting many offer from guys to hang out," Jordan said, "Not that this is a big deal or anything, I just mean…well you know…"

"No I don't think I know what you mean, Feisty, why don't you explain it more," Randy replied with an evil glint in his eye. He just loved to see her at a lost for words.

"Oh you are such a jerk!" Jordan said pushing him away.

"All jokes aside, I find it very hard to believe that you aren't constantly surrounded by guys," Randy said.

"I don't know, I've only had two serious relationships. In high school I had a bunch of friends, but I studied a lot, so…" Jordan said with a shrug.

"So what went wrong with the two?" Randy inquired with genuine interest.

"Well with the first, we were just too young to be as serious as we were, so it was a mutual thing and the second guy, well, it's a long story," Jordan said looking down.

"Hey, I got time!" Randy said with a huge grin.

"Maybe, some other time, I want to here about the illustrious love life of the one and only Randy Orton," Jordan said, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay, I'll let it slide for now, but only because you flatter me. Only one serious relationship and basically she was a complete liar. She saw an up and coming wrestling star and jumped on the band wagon as quickly as she could," Randy said with utter distain in his eyes. "And slept with every other up and coming star she could on the way. The saddest part was everyone kept telling me what a slut she was, but I never believed it. She had me around her finger for two years, two whole years."

"God, Randy I'm sorry. At least you finally did get rid of her. People like that make me sick," Jordan replied. Without even knowing the girl's name Jordan already thought she was the stupidest person on the face of the planet. Anyone that could lie and hurt someone like Randy like that deserved to have their asses thoroughly kicked in her view.

"Yeah, I walked in on her and a friend of mine after a show. But the past is past and I'm over it. Right now I'm sitting with the lovely and always sassy Jordan Ryan in Central Park and having an awesome time, so screw her," Randy replied.

"Cheers to that, of course not literally," Jordan said with a huge smile as she raised a bottle of water that she had bought from a street vendor.

"Touché. All right, better subject, tell me about your family," Randy said.

"My family? Okay I'll give you the quick version. Well, my dad is the Administrative Assistant for Vince and that's how I got this job. He's been in this business for as long as I can remember and was gone a lot when I was young. He's the typical successful "you have to find a career and set a goal by the age of ten" dad. Not that I'm complaining he's always been there for me, he's just a little pushy sometimes. My mom is a divorce attorney. She never ceased to amaze me growing up. No matter how busy she was she always found time to go to my basketball games or Aidan's soccer games."

"Who's Aidan?" Randy asked.

"Ahh, Aidan. He's my brother, Twin brother actually. He likes to throw it in my face that he's two and a half minutes older than me," Jordan said with a smile. "He's a pain, but I love him to death. What about you?"

"Well, my dad was a wrestlers and that's why I love wrestling so much. Between him and my granddad, it's pretty much in my blood to love it. My mom is a nurse and has been since before I was born. I have a younger sister Becky and younger brother Nathan. We're all pretty close."

"It must be hard, huh? Jordan asked noticing the bittersweet look in Randy's eyes.

"What?" Randy asked curiously.

"Being away from your family."

"Yeah. It's really hard sometimes. Like after you've had a really hard match and you've been on the road for three months straight. All you want to do is act like a five-year old and go home and let your mom take care of you. It really sucks sometimes, but that's how much I love this business," Randy finished with genuine happiness in his eyes.

"I've always wanted to have a career like that. Something that I didn't do for the money or for my dad. Something that I was truly passionate about," Jordan said. "I thought that it was psychiatry, but as I was filling out my med school applications, I got to a point where I just couldn't anymore, you know? Somewhere inside me I knew that there was something else I was destined for. Sounds stupid, huh?" Jordan said with a slight laugh.

"Not at all. I've only known you for a week and I can already tell you have so much going for you. You should never settle," Randy replied. He spoke with warmth that made Jordan feel completely at ease. Something she hadn't felt in the longest time.

"Thank you," Jordan said honestly. She shivered and Randy immediately noticed.

"You're freezing, we should head back," he said as he offered his hand to her. She slipped her hand into his as he helped her to her feet and did her best to ignore the tingly feeling that was left when he pulled his hand away. The walk back to the hotel was a quite one as both Jordan and Randy were both caught up in their own thoughts. A huge yawn from Jordan broke the silence between the two as the elevator dinged open at their floor.

"You're exhausted, we'll hang out in my room some other night," Randy said with a smile.

"I'm not that tired," Jordan said as she yawned once again.

"You need sleep, Feisty. You aren't as funny when you're tired."

"Well, thanks," Jordan said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Randy said with a smile,

"Honestly though, thanks for tonight. I haven't gotten out and just talked like this in forever," Jordan said looking directly into Randy's eyes.

"I haven't either. I'll see you tomorrow, okay Jordan?" Randy replied.

"Tomorrow," she said shaking her head in approval. She was about to turn and open her door, when Randy pulled her body into his for a hug. She let him hold her like this and relished in the warm feeling that his touch seemed to generate. He pulled away and waved slightly before turning and walking to his room down the hall.

"Well, if I wasn't confused before," Jordan said softly as she entered her room. She walked into the connecting bathroom and looked into the mirror. The reflection that she saw was glowing, something she certainly wasn't used to. 'I could get used to it,' she thought with a smile as she turned off the light and headed straight to bed.


	9. Confused

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 9

A very tired Jordan woke up to sun peering thought her window. She tried to roll over and return to the bliss of sleep, but, as it had all night, sleep eluded her. Her mind had been filled with endless thoughts of endless things. Most of them had been focused on her future. She not so subtly realized that something that was supposed to be a temporary job had the potential to completely change her life. She had been working for a little over a week, and already she felt like her life had been completely changed. The simple little job that she had taken for her dad had turned into something she really enjoyed. It was fun, fast-paced, and a challenge. On top of that she had met incredible people that she already respected and liked immensely. She decided that there was no need to waste the morning away and proceeded to get up and stretch her tired body. Without a second thought she grabbed the nearby telephone and dialed a now familiar number.

"Lo," a sleepy voice answered.

"Good morning, Chris. Nice to know you are up and about," Jordan joked.

"Well, some of us take advantage of our days of every once and awhile," he replied with a yawn.

"Ah, come on, come jogging with me. You know you want to," she said in a sing-song voice.

"You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?" he asked with an obvious sigh.

"Nope, if I can't, you can't," she said as she picked some clothes out of her suitcase .

"Uhh, fine, give me five minutes, I'll meet you outside," he finally replied before hanging up the phone.

Jordan quickly changed into her workout clothes and shoes before throwing her hair up and heading towards the elevator. Once the elevators doors opened, she saw a tired-looking Chris trying to stretch out his muscles.

"I can't believe you woke me up," he said as she finally approached. "See, most people around here knows that free days are sacred."

"Well, I'm not most people, know am I?" she said happily as she quickly stretched.

"No, you certainly are not. So how did the hot date last night go?" Chris asked as they started to jog. "I saw Randy and he looked pretty happy this morning."

"If you are insinuating what I think you are, I will kill you Chris," Jordan replied as the quickened their pace.

"Oh, you know I never would insinuate anything, J. I'm just simply stating that he looked very _relieved _is all," Chris said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you," Jordan replied as she started to chase him back towards the direction of the hotel. She finally caught up with him just as the reached the front of their hotel.

"You know, one of these days I'm actually going to kick your ass, Chris, I really am," Jordan said as she bent down to catch her breath.

"And how I'm looking forward to it," he said as they walked into the interior of the hotel. As the two continued their sibling-like arguing, they were approached by Stacy and Trish.

"What's up guys," Stacy asked with her usual bright smile.

"Not much, just planning his slow death," Jordan replied with a grin

"Ooh, can I help," Stacy asked with a raised hand.

"Right, very nice guys. I get up at nine on my day off to run with you and you start plotting my death. Thanks, no really, I appreciate it," Chris said sarcastically.

All three of the girls rolled their eyes and laughed at his dramatics.

"So what do guys want to do today? I don't know about you, but I do not want to even leave the hotel. I just want to relax on our last day off," Trish said.

"I second that," Jordan agreed.

"Well, I think I saw an indoor pool when I was looking around earlier. We could just chill out there today," Stacy suggested.

"Oh you are my savior," Chris said as he picked Stacy up and spun her around in a hug. "No fans AND I get a pool, score!"

Trish and Jordan shared a knowing look before agreeing to meet at the pool at noon. Jordan was about to head back up to her room when she caught a glimpse of a familiar face lounging in a nearby chair. She quietly seated herself in a chair next to his and waited for him to set down the newspaper he was currently reading.

"Hello, Feisty," a voice replied from behind the newspaper. "And how are you doing this beautiful morning?" he asked as he finally set the newspaper down and locked his blue eyes with her brown.

"Fantastic, Randy. May I ask why you are so unusually chipper this morning," Jordan asked with a laugh as she leaned back in her chair.

"No real reason, although I did spend the evening with an incredibly charming and gorgeous young woman last night," he replied with a casual grin.

"Oh really," Jordan said with a smirk. "Now I heard that she was really funny, too."

"Nope, not really that funny," he said right before Jordan leaned forward a smacked him.

"Okay, okay, I was kidding. Calm down, Feisty," Randy replied as he blocked her attack.

"And another thing, why do you read the newspaper of a place that you won't be staying in?" Jordan asked.

"Boredom," he replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I can fix that," Jordan stated. "Chris, Stacy, Trish, and I were thinking about hitting the pool today instead of going out. You know just hang out on our last day off. You should come."

"Yeah, sounds fun. What time?" Randy replied.

"We're going to meet at the pool around noon, but there's not hurry or anything," Jordan said.

"Okay, well then I'll see you there. Try to keep out of trouble until then," Randy said with a wink as he got up and left. Jordan watched his retreating form before deciding that she should probably go clean up a little even though they were just going to the pool. She quickly made her way to her room and washed her face and applied a little bit of make-up before making her way to her suitcase. She pulled out the two bathing suits she has brought and laid them both out on her bed. One was a modest one-piece suit that had an island-type floral print and the other was a black sting bikini that a couple of her college friends had convinced her to buy before she left. She was just about to put on the one-piece when a knock sounded at her door. She opened it to find Stacy wearing a pink and white polka dot bikini top and a pair of cut-off shorts.

"Come in, I was just about to change," Jordan replied.

"Ooh, I want to see the bathing suit that will bring Randy Orton to his knees," Stacy said as she grabbed the suit out of Jordan's hands.

"Are you kidding, J. I know who have something sexier than that," Stacy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I don't want to be too over-revealed," Jordan said

"You mean you don't want to look skanky," Stacy inferred.

"Exactly," Jordan replied.

"Please Jordan, you couldn't look trashy if you tried, now come on what else do you have?" Stacy asked as she sat down.

"Only that," Jordan replied as she pointed to the black bikini still lying on her bed.

"Oh you are so putting that on, no arguments, go!" Stacy said as she pushed Jordan and the swim suit towards the bathroom. Jordan hurriedly changed before turning and looking at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know about this, Stace," Jordan shouted from the bathroom.

"Just get out here," Stacy said.

Jordan cautiously stepped out of the bathroom before immediately crossing her arms over her exposed body.

"Holy hell, Jordan! You look amazing," Stacy exclaimed.

"Oh shut up. It looks, I don't know weird," Jordan said as she fidgeted more.

"That's because you're acting weird. Now stand up straight and work it girl," Stacy said with a laugh.

"Are you sure it looks okay?" Jordan asked as she stood up straighter.

"Yes, now get you're stuff and let's go. We are two hot girls in need of hot men," Stacy said as she headed for the door.

"And you think they're at the pool?" Jordan asked with a laugh as she threw on a pair of short and a tank top.

"Well, I know they're not here, so let's go," Stacy replied as she held the door open.

Jordan struggled to grab her bag from a nearby chair as Stacy succeeded in dragging her out of her room.

"God, you're stronger than you look," Jordan replied as she rubbed her arm.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Stacy replied as they stepped into the elevator and headed towards the first floor. Jordan went quite after that as she got the little nervous feeling that always grew in her stomach before seeing, although she never admit it, Randy. Before Jordan realized it, they were at a huge room that had a decent sized pool and very relaxing looking hot tub. The entire ceiling was covered with big windows that let the sun peer in and gave the room a warm feeling. She looked over to see that while she was looking over the room, Stacy had made her way over to where Trish, Chris, and surprisingly Adam were sitting. Stacy looked at her with a confused look before waving her over.

"Sorry, I spaced a little," Jordan said as she set her stuff down.

"We noticed," Chris replied before giving her an evil look. "What were you thinking about, or should I ask who?"

"Oh, grow up," Jordan said she rolled her eyes. "You're never going to leave me alone about that are you?"

"Not if I can help it," Chris replied with a wink.

Jordan just sighed and waved him off before making her way to where Adam was sitting.

"Hey Adam, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while," Jordan stated as she leaning back in her chair.

"Oh yeah, I've been busy lately. Been good though, how about you? I know everything here can be really overwhelming," he asked almost shyly.

"Yeah, it's been cool, you know? Although I don't think that actual work has started yet," Jordan said with a laugh. "Everyone is great, though. I've been having a blast."

"That's good. I knew you'd do fine," Adam replied with a smile.

"And how did you know that?" Jordan asked with a grin.

"Because the first day I met you, you just seemed to know how to hold your own in any situation. You didn't seem fazed in the least," he replied.

"Thanks," Jordan said with a slight blush, "but trust me I was terrified."

The two continued their conversation without noticing that person had just walked in and was watching their entire interaction very closely. Randy stood to the side and quietly tried to fight the jealously that was seeping from him. 'Come on dude, you barely know her. Who cares if she talks to other guys,' his head told him. And Randy knew that he was right. Jordan was a beautiful girl so of course other guys would talk to her, so why should he even care? 'Maybe 'cause you like her dumbass,' he mentally chided himself.

He did his best to shake all the thoughts from his head before making his way over to the group.

"Hey man, what's up," Chris said as he got to do the standard 'guy' handshake.

"Not much, sucks this is the last day off though," Randy replied.

Chris smiled and shook his head. "I know what you mean. Hey I saw Dave earlier, he gonna join us?"

"Yeah I think so, you know if Amy's around he's bound to make an appearance," Randy said with a laugh.

It was at that moment that Jordan decided to get up and join the two men's conversation.

"Hey Ranndy," Jordan said in a sing song voice while looking up at him innocently.

"Okay, who gave Feisty sugar?" Randy said.

"Oh shut up," she replied and slapped him playfully in the arm. "I'm just happy I don't have to leave the hotel today. I just want to bask. Anywho, I need to ask you a favor."

"And what's that?"

"You have to introduce me to that fine specimen over there," Jordan pointed towards the front of the room. The two men looked over and saw Dave Batista walking in and looking as intimidating as ever.

"Who, Dave? I can do that, but I don't think you want to have a catfight or anything like that with Amy for him," Randy replied with a grin.

"That's Batista? The guy from Evolution or whatever? Stacy was filling me in on the matches and stuff and said that you guys hated each other," Jordan said with a confused look on her face.

"Nah, that's just storyline stuff. Most of the feuds are, but we do have are share of backstage drama, huh Chris," Randy said while motioning towards the other man.

"Don't even get me started on all that shit, dude. Trust me Jordan, you just have to learn who the drama-queens and bastards are and you'll be good," Chris replied.

"Okay, so Dave Batista equals good, got it. So what's this between him and Amy?" Jordan asked with genuine interest. All the backstage gossip was just too good to pass up on.

"Oh please, those two flirt like their in fifth grade again, but neither one will make the first move," Trish said as she joined the conversation. Jordan watched as Amy walked to up to the towering man. She took note of the way that Batista's face softened at the young woman and the giddy school girl look that Amy was currently sporting. Jordan didn't think she had seen any two people more cute than the unlikely looking.

"You'll have to forgive Trish," Stacy said as she also joined the conversation, "she likes to talk about everyone one else's relationship and then act like the whole thing with Jay was 'just a storyline.'"

Trish's face immediately blushed at that comment before she shot Stacy an embarrassed yet warning glance. Stacy just matched it with a huge grin.

"My official statement is that we are just friends," Trish declared as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oh, whatever they are so screwing," Stacy said. Everyone immediately turned shocked eyes on her.

"What? Oh come on! Like you guys don't think so, too."

"You'll have to forgive Stacy, J. She's not known for her subtly," Chris said as he put on arm around Stacy.

"I'm really going to kill you, Stace," Trish said as she turned a death stare on the other woman.

"Oh please! If I had a nickel for every time you said that I'd be richer than freaking Bill Gates," Stacy said as she removed her shorts and rolled her eyes dramatically.

Just as Stacy was throwing her shorts to the side, Trish got an evil look on her face and pushed Stacy into the nearby pool. The entire group laughed as Stacy emerged with her long blond hair sticking to her face.

"Oh it is so on now!" Stacy yelled. Stacy quickly pushed her self up onto the side of the pool and grabbed Trish's arm. Just as she managed to completely pull her in, Trish grabbed at Chris and managed to pull him in as well. As he rose to the surface, his loud voice was heard.

"Why do you woman ALWAYS involve me? What did I ever do?''

"It's just because you're so darn pretty, Jericho," Stacy said as she came up behind him and slipped her arms around his neck. He came up to rest his hands on hers and turned his head slightly to grin at her.

"Flattery will get you ever where sweetheart," Chris said.

"Uhh," Jordan jokingly scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You two are sickeningly cute."

To everyone's surprise the pair didn't even try to defend themselves as usual. Stacy and Chris continued to grin widely and talk quietly between themselves. Jordan smile slightly at the two before turning to the rest of the group.

"Well, I guess those two will be a little preoccupied," Randy stated.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am going to try and get some sun," Jordan said before looking up towards the glass ceiling.

"I think I will join you," Trish said as she climbed the nearby stairs out of the pool.

"You girls are no fun," Randy stated. "What about you Adam, volleyball?" he asked before pointed to a net set up towards the far side of the pool.

"Sure," the other man replied as he closed his cell phone. "Jay just called; he's going to come down here."

Jordan watched as Trish face lightened slightly at that fact before she heard Randy call out, "Hey Dave, are you two going to make puppy eyes all day or do you want to play?"

"Yeah I'm in," Dave replied before himself and Amy rejoined the group. Dave and Adam went in search of a volley ball, while Trish ran up to her room to grab some tanning lotion.

"Now what you are about to see J, won't be pretty," Randy said as he turned.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked with a slight laugh.

"You see Jordan, guys have to do this tough testosterone thing where even stupid little volleyball games become all out warfare," Amy added.

"And I will be victorious," Randy said in his best warrior impersonation. The two women laughed and rolled their eyes before Amy headed over to the beach chairs that were set up right next to the pool.

"So, will you cheer me on?" Randy asked flirtatiously before taking one of Jordan's hands in his own.

Jordan looked down at her hand that was now interlocked with Randy's. She tried to hide her blush as she looked up at him and matched his loop-sided grin.

"Of course," she replied, "but that means you have to win."

The pair looked over to see Trish re-entering the room with Jay now in toe.

"I take it that's Jay, right?" Jordan asked.

"The one and only. He plays Christian. He's a really cool guy, you'll like him," Randy said as he sub-consciencley ran his thumb over Jordan's hand. It didn't go unnoticed to Jordan however, and she quickly tried to suppress the bubbly feeling that was taking over body.

Randy heard his name called and turned to see the guys waiting for him.

"Duty calls," he replied before squeezing her had gently and sliding in the pool. Jordan watched him for a moment before turning to see Amy and Trish smiling very knowingly at her. She walked over to them and noticed that they were both still staring at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Oh nothing," Amy said casually, "you're just completely freaking infatuated with Randy."

"Guys, seriously how many times are we going to go over this," Jordan asked exasperatedly before sitting down.

"How many times do we have to ask before you give us a truthful answer," Trish asked with a smirk.

"Okay, fine. There is a tiny bit of attraction, but like either of you have any room to talk. I saw the way you both looked at Jay and Dave like you wanted to devour them on the spot."

"Hey, I'll gladly admit that Dave is a freaking hottie!" Amy said with a grin.

"And you're saying that's it?" Trish asked.

"Maybe more, but who knows? I'm just fine with going like we are," Amy said as she watched the towering man laugh with his friends.

"Looks like Stacy and Chris joined the game," Trish pointed out. "You guys want to?"

"Maybe later, right now I just want to relax," Jordan replied as she stood up and removed her tank top and shorts.

Right at that moment, Randy turned to see Jordan standing slightly uncomfortably in the sexiest swimsuit he had ever seen. His eyes traveled up all the way up from her long, tanned legs to her face. He saw that she now looked more comfortable and was laughing at something that Trish had said. 'She has the most beautiful smile,' he thought to himself as he watched her lay back. Randy continued to watch her intently. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the volleyball came crashing into the back of his head. He turned his now seething eyes to see the entire group laughing and Dave Batista trying to look very innocent.

"What the hell was that for?" Randy yelled.

"Accident?" Dave replied innocently as he tried to fight off his laughter. The battle was lost however and everyone, including Randy, proceeded to burst out laughing hysterically.

"Smooth one, young Randall, smooth," Trish yelled from her position. Randy tried to glare at her, but the entire situation was too funny and he laughed along with everyone else. He quickly snuck a glance at Jordan and saw that she was offering him a sympathetic smile. He smiled at her slightly before ducking his head slightly embarrassed. The volleyball games and the laughter continued the rest of the day with the girls eventually joining in which pitted Randy, Jordan, Adam, and Amy against Dave, Chris, Stacy, Jay, and Trish. Despite the number difference Randy's team pulled out a victory which resulted in Randy picking up Jordan and spinning her around in a hug. After the game Stacy, Chris, and Adam left to go grab a bite to eat leaving the rest to explain storylines and backstage stories to Jordan. The light and casual conversation continued until the group realized how late it had gotten.

"I think I'm going to head back upstairs," Amy stated with a yawn. "Anybody want to join me?"

"You know I'm in," Dave replied with a wink. "Especially if a shower is involved."

"In your dreams, Big Man," Amy replied as she exited the pool.

"Trust me, I know," he replied before following her.

"What about you guys," Amy asked referring to Stacy and Jordan.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Come on Chris," Stacy said.

"You don't own me, I'm my own person," Chris declared dramatically.

Stacy rolled her eyes before leaning down to whisper something quietly in his ear. Chris eyes widened slightly before he jumped out of the pool.

"Yeah," he coughed, "I'm going with her."

Stacy smirked at Jordan as she laughed. "You guys coming?"

"I think I'm going to stay for a while, unwind a little," Randy stated.

"Yeah, me too. That is if you don't mind," Jordan said looking at Randy.

"Oh please, like he minds," Stacy said.

"You two crazy kids behave," Chris yelled before winking and exiting with the others.

Jordan smiled uncomfortably before swimming towards the stairs and getting out of the pool.

"Hey, I thought you were staying," Randy said disappointedly.

"I am," Jordan replied with a laugh. "I want to check out the hot tub," she said pointed towards the corner. She gingerly poked her foot in before sliding her body down with a long sigh.

"Oh wow, Randy you really have to get in here," Jordan sighed as she closed her eyes. She opened them slightly to see Randy's tanned and defined chest slowly disappear into the water.

"Fantastic, huh?"

"Yeah, I really wish we got to relax more like this," Randy said before leaning back.

"I actually can't wait to start getting work," Jordan said. "All the storylines and stuff you guys told me about sounds fascinating."

"You going to watch the show tomorrow?" Randy asked. He then proceeded to reach under the water and lightly grab one of Jordan's feet before rubbing slow circles with his thumbs.

"Yeah," she replied as she started to relax under his touch.

"You going to cheer for me?"

"If you keep doing that," she said slowly referring to the foot massage, "then I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" Randy asked with raised eyebrows.

"You are such a perv, Randy, I didn't mean that."

He laughed quietly before looking up at her face. He noticed that she now had her eyes closed and she looked completely serene. His gaze locked upon her lips as she snaked her tongue out to wet them slightly. A small moan escaped her mouth as he dug his thumbs into the base of her foot. Before he even knew what he was doing, Randy's hand made its way up Jordan's smooth leg before resting on her hip. He moved closer towards her until his face was mere inches away from hers now.

"What are you doing," Jordan asked quietly as her eyes locked with his. She felt her heartbeat quicken at the intensity in the blue pools.

"I really don't know," Randy breathed before lowering his lips to hers.

The moment that Randy's lips touched hers, Jordan's mind swirled, unable to come up with any kind of comprehendible thought. He continued to slowly massage his lips against hers until he felt her hand gripped at his neck and pull him closer, at which point he quickened his intensity. His hands pulled her hips towards him so that she was sitting on his lap as she played with the tiny hairs at the base of his neck. Jordan felt herself getting more and more lost in the way Randy was making her feel. Her senses were completely alive and she felt everything from the way his body was deliciously pressed up against hers to the way his hand played with her hair. He pulled away slightly to catch his breath and Jordan fully realized what was happening. She stood up and got out of the hot tub quickly before running a shaky hand through her tangled hair. She tried to calm her breathing down before looking at him.

Randy looked up at her confused face and he immediately panicked.

"God, I shouldn't have done that," he said as he ran his hands over his face. "I'm really sorry, Jordan. I just assumed you had feelings for me too. I am such an ass."

"Oh God, no Randy," Jordan replied quickly. "It's not your fault. I do have feelings for you; well I mean I feel… uhh, I don't know what I feel. I'm sorry."

Randy pulled himself to stand next to her. "So, was that wrong then?" he asked confused.

"No, it wasn't wrong," Jordan said as she looked up at him. "I...I just can't do this right now. I know I sound like a complete bitch; I just can't get into a relationship right now. Do you hate me, now?"

"Hate you? God no, J. I just feel really stupid," Randy said before running his hand through his hair. He looked completely confused and almost childlike standing before her and it make Jordan feel horrible.

"Don't feel stupid. I'm the stupid one. I just have a lot of stuff I need to deal with, especially with this new job and all. But I really do like you, I just need to sort some stuff out before I even think about doing…well whatever we were doing," Jordan said with a slight smile.

"I can wait," Randy said with a small smile. The look on his face made Jordan completely melt. Honesty shone in his bright eyes and she knew that he wasn't lying to her. He really would wait for her is she asked. That notion alone scared her death.

"No, I didn't mean I expected you to wait for me, Randy. Trust me, I understand that you're young, and quite frankly hot. I don't expect anything."

"Neither do I," he stated. "I'm not going to lie to you though, I'm really attracted to you, Feisty," he smiled.

Jordan smiled at that before cautiously asking, "So, are we still friends?"

"Of course, we are. Who else would I make fun of?"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Yes, how tragic would it be if you didn't have someone to make fun of Randy," she said as she slipped back into the back into their comfortable banter. It certainly felt a lot safer than what they had just been doing.

The pair grabbed their stuff before heading back up to their rooms. Randy walked Jordan to her room and stood awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Randy asked.

"Yep. Hopefully before the show, but if not I'll be the one in the front row screaming 'Randy's hot!'

Randy laughed at her comment before looking at her face. Jordan sensed Randy's hesitation to do anything after their talk, so she leaned up and kissed he cheek before smiling up at him.

"Good night," she said softly.

"Night," he replied in the same tone before looking down and turning towards his room. As Randy quickly showered and change he couldn't help but fixate on the feelings he was having for Jordan. He knew that he already liked her a lot and the whole situation was completely foreign to him. He had always been able to get anyone he wanted. No feelings had to be involved. After being screwed over before, he had had practically mastered the art of picking up women. But now he could feel that it was different and he didn't necessarily like it. His frown increased slightly before he tried in vain to push all the thoughts out of his. With a final sigh he drifted into an restless sleep.

Jordan sub-consciously made her way into the tiny bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. She quickly undressed herself and sat down in the tub. As the steam started to swirl around her she felt a tear slip down her face. She tightly hugged her knees to her chest and silently wondered how long her past would continue to rule her life.

A/N – Ha-ha, took me long enough, huh? I hope some of you still read this out there. Feel free to review and tell me what you guys want to see. Hope you liked!

Thanks for reading!

Kat


	10. Ready or Not?

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 10

"Should we be worried?"

"I don't know. I mean we just met her, maybe she's fine."

"I don't know. She's looks pretty bad."

These were the voices that Jordan was awoken by the next morning. She had purposefully turned her alarm off when it had rang at eight and simply rolled over and went back to bed. She vaguely made out Stacy's voice telling someone, most likely Chris, that she looked bad. Not that she could blame the young, blond woman; she more than likely did. After she had finally managed to get her emotions under control, she hadn't even bothered to dry off. She simply threw on her pajamas and laid down on her bed, only to stare at the ceiling for most of the night. That was one of her biggest idiosyncrasies. Once something was plaguing her mind, she just couldn't focus on anything else.

"You know she didn't even try to wake me up to jog, and you know how much she likes to wake me up," Chris stated with a frown.

"Maybe something happened last night," Stacy added. "Should we wake her up? It's almost noon."

"No need, I'm awake," Jordan said before pushing her covers back and slowly standing up.

"Are you okay, J? You don't look so good," Stacy said with concern.

Jordan made her way over to a mirror that was centered on an opposite wall from her. She stood in front of it and slowly took in her haggard appearance. Her normal soft and straight brunette hair was haphazardly sticking up and curling in different directions and the remains of last night's mascara had made its way down her tired looking face. Quite frankly she looked like death had warmed over.

With a sigh she ran her hand through her hair before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a long night."

"Did everything go alright with Randy? You two looked pretty cozy when we left," Chris asked with a smirk.

Jordan contemplated for a moment whether or not to tell them what had happened or not. She decided that it was best not to give them a reason to distrust her, so with a long sigh she recapped the night's events to them.

"So he kissed you?" Stacy asked with half shock and half excitement.

"Yeah, he did," Jordan said smiling softly for a moment.

"And then what happened?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know. I just kind of freaked. We talked and just decided to be friends, I guess," Jordan said with a look of uncertainty.

"What?" Stacy asked with confusion. "I don't get it. You and Randy practically ooze with attraction and sexual tension," Stacy said with a laugh. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know," Jordan said as sat and crossed her legs on the bed. "There is just a lot of stuff that I've ignored from my past. There are things that I should have just gotten over along time ago, but I just couldn't."

Stacy looked down at the woman and saw how genuinely upset she was. So many different emotions played over her face.

"Do you want to talk about? I know we haven't known each other that long, but I want you to know you can trust me with anything," Stacy said with a friendly look of concern in her eyes.

Jordan smiled at her before replying, "Thank, Stace, but I just don't think I'm ready to talk about any of it yet."

"We're not the ones you should be telling anyway," Chris said finally adding his two-cents into the conversation. "Do you like Randy, J? I mean really like him enough to put yourself out there enough to tell him something that you don't really feel entirely comfortable with?"

"I don't know," she replied softly before adverting hers eyes to the ground. "I mean, I just met him and didn't even like him at first on top of that. But there's something there you know? Some kind of attraction that I can't explain, but it's there. And I know from what he said last night that he feels it too."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Chris replied as his soft gaze met Stacy's. The two shared a secret smile before Chris continued. "Well what you need to do is decide whether or not it's worth it to put yourself out there. And if it's not, then you two go on as friends and everything is fine. But if it is than it might just be what everyone is constantly searching for."

"And what's that," Jordan inquired before finally meeting his eyes.

"Love," he stated simply.

Jordan knew that every word he had just said was true and that fact that he had known her for such a small period, but still felt comfortable enough to talk to her like this touched her more than she could ever express.

"You're right," she replied.

"Well, of course I am," he said as he tried to lighten the mood. Without another word, Jordan stood up and went over to Chris an enveloped him in a hug. Stacy looked on with shining eyes before getting up and hugging them both.

"Aww, you guys are going to make me cry," Stacy said. All three laughed before Chris and Stacy asked Jordan if she wanted to go eat with them so they could talk more.

"No thanks, guys. I want to get some things straightened out before tonight since I'm going to watch the show and won't be helping Eric. I'll grab something later," Jordan replied.

"Okay. Try to relax, J. Everything will work out," Stacy said with a smile before closing the door. Jordan knew that they were both exactly right. She would have to make a decision some time, because it really wasn't fair to drag Randy along if there wasn't a chance of anything happening. She also knew that she couldn't make that decision now. There was still so much that both of them needed to know about each other before jumping in to any kind of relationship. 'No matter how good it feels,' she thought to herself.

Jordan looked at herself in the mirror and decided that another shower was probably needed before she could face anyone in public. After that she quickly changed into a pair jeans and a shirt and decided that she had better catch up on some paperwork and phone calls before it was time to leave for the show. She settled into the desk that was in the far corner of her room and spent most of the rest of the afternoon booking shows and laying out some design plans for the upcoming pay-per-view. By the time she managed to look at the clock again it was already five o'clock and she had to be at the arena at five forty-five. She quickly stacked up the papers and notes she needed and set them in her briefcase before looking for something to wear. Knowing that she had little time to choose, she decided on a simple pair of black pants and an emerald green silk top that she especially loved. She gathered her things before finally shutting off her lights and heading to the arena were RAW would be held that night.

----

At the same time that Jordan was heading to the arena, a man dressed in black pants and a blue button down shirt was pacing anxiously around his locker room. Every since Randy had arrived earlier, his mind had been entirely focused on the encounter with Jordan the night before. He knew it was stupid to dwell on the matter any further. She had made it perfectly clear that she just wanted to be friends. 'Friends.' Now there was a word that Randy especially hated at the moment. He knew that he should just forget about the whole thing and give her the space that she obviously needed, but his pride and his ego reared their ugly head just as they always did. Randy always got what he wanted. And right now he wanted Jordan and we would be damned if he just gave up that easily. With that final thought he exited his locker room to go prepare for the promo that he had to shoot.

---

The first thing that Jordan did once she arrived at the arena was head straight to Eric's office to drop off the paperwork that she had managed to catch up on. Right as she opened the door an over zealous Eric could be seen running back and forth, obviously trying to find something, while on the phone. Jordan eyes widen as he finally threw the phone down and plopped down on a nearby couch with a long sigh.

"Umm, Eric," Jordan said with caution, "I, uh, I brought those venue contracts with me if you want to look them over."

"Yeah, that's fine. Just set them on my desk," He said while rubbing his eyes.

Jordan could tell that he was more stressed than usual so she asked, "Is there anything else you need me to do? The show doesn't start for an hour and half."

"No, I gave you the night off. Take it and run," he replied.

"Seriously, I don't mind at all. This is what you're paying me for," she joked.

He smiled at that before saying, "Very true. Alright, I need you to go over see a couple of promos before the show. Shouldn't be much to do, but feel free give a little direction if needed"

"No problem," Jordan said before taking the notes he was handing her.

"Thanks," he replied before setting off on yet another task. She quickly set off to find the designated promo area, hoping that that her job would be quick and she wouldn't have to miss any of the show. She found the promo area in little time and was surprised to see Adam lounging in a nearby chair with a paper that she naturally assumed contained his lines. She walked up closer just as he stood up and Jordan noticed for the first time that he was well, hot. His face was masked in concentration and his body was clad in loose blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket. Jordan was always a fan of guys in leather so she noted his appearance with appreciation. He turned slightly and saw her standing there and greeted her with a smile and a small wave.

"Hey," Jordan said as she approached.

"Hi, Jordan, what's up?" The wrestler known as Edge asked her.

"I get to oversee the promos for awhile before the show starts."

"That's cool. Did Eric at least get you decent seats?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, front row center, baby," Jordan said with a huge smile.

"That's awesome, who you taking?" Adam asked.

"Well, I was going to find someone my age from the crew to go, but everyone seems extremely busy. Plus I haven't had a chance to get to know them very well yet, so I'll probably go alone."

"Hey Copeland, you're up," someone called from behind. Jordan turned to see Tyler, the cameraman she had met her first night looking at them. He flashed her grin before turning back to his equipment.

"Watch and learn," he said with a wink before walking over with a confident stride. Jordan watched him nail his interview in one take and she had to admit she was impressed. She also had to admit that he was a bit of an enigma to her. One minute he seemed shy and almost vulnerable and the next completely charismatic and confident. He wrapped up the interview for saying a quick good-bye to Tyler and walk directly back over to her.

"Okay, I am impressed," Jordan replied as he sat down.

"Why, thank you. Trust me though; there was time when I used to fumble all over my lines. It wasn't pretty," Adam said with a huge grin. His face softened for a moment before he spoke again. "Hey, I have to go, but..okay I feel stupid for asking, but do you want to get a drink or something after the show?"

Jordan hesitated for a moment before answering, "I don't know. I'm not really you know, dating right now," she replied honestly.

"Oh are you seeing someone?" Adam asked as his face dropped. He knew that Jordan and Orton had been getting close, but he liked her and had decided to take a shot.

"No, I'm not. That's kind of the point. I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

His spirits seemed to lift as he replied, "Well it doesn't have to be a date. I just want to get to know you," Adam said with a look of sheer honesty and sincerity.

She looked at his warm and open smile before her face finally broke into a matching smile. "No strings attached?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then, I'd love to. I'm curious to know more about the mysterious Edge," she said with a smile.

"Great, I'll meet you here at eleven-thirty, is that cool?"

"Yeah I'll see you later," she replied as she watched him walk off. She shook her head as she watched him walk off before turning and heading over to where Tyler was currently adjusting a tall light stand.

"Hello stranger, long time, no see," Jordan said a she walked over.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Jordan. I was beginning to wonder when I was going to see you around," Tyler replied.

"Here I am. And I see you are working hard," she said looking around at all his equipment.

"Yeah," he laughed. "A lot of work, but fun work."

"Cool," she said as an idea struck her. "Hey, do have any more promos to shoot tonight?"

'Couldn't hurt to get to know who I'm working with,' Jordan thought to herself.

"Uh, one more I think, why?"

"Well, how would you like to join me front row for the show tonight?"

"Are you kidding? I would love it! We hardly ever get the chance to see the show, much less live," Tyler replied enthusiastically.

"Good, so who is the last interview?" Jordan asked while moving closer to read the clipboard in his hand.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," a voice replied from behind the two huddled forms.

Jordan turned to see Randy standing in his wrestling tights and an RKO t-shirt with his arm crossed and the ever present smirk upon his face. He watched as she rolled her eyes and laughed quietly under his breath. 'She's even cute annoyed' he thought to himself. He continued to watch as she turned back around and say something else to Tyler before she finally turned back to him.

"So, I guess you're next, huh?" she said walking up to him.

"I guess so. I thought you had the day off," Randy replied looking at his watch. "show starts in an hour, what are you doing still running around back here?"

"Eric was about to combust with all the work he had to do, so I told him I would run promos before the show started."

"Well aren't you just a diligent little worker?" Randy said with a cheeky smile.

"I try," she replied dryly. "So why don't we get started. I assume you know what you are doing more then I do, so…" Jordan remarked as waved her hand towards the promo backdrop.

The pair walked back towards the backdrop and Jordan watched as Tyler set the scene and Randy got into character. To Jordan it was amazing to see the change that came over Randy's entire demeanor. Everything from his posture to the passionate look in his eyes became completely lit up when he was performing. And as much as she hated to admit it, his passion for wrestling and performing was a huge part of her attraction to him. To her seeing someone so enthralled with something was incredibly beautiful. He was beautiful to her.

At the same moment, Randy looked up to see Jordan looking directly at him, but he could see that her head was a million miles away. There was a distant and bittersweet look masking her face. He watched as Tyler walked over and quietly said something that made her snap out of her reverie and made her entire face light up. 'I should be the one making her smile,' Randy thought bitterly. He rolled his shoulders a couple of times and decided that if she didn't want to be with him, then right before a show was not the time to fixate on the situation. Tonight he would go out, like he always did, and have a good without her. But for now he had a promo to do.

"Do you two think that we could get this over with?" Randy asked with an agitated look crossing his face.

The smile disappeared from Jordan's as she saw a tint of anger in Randy's normally care-free eyes.

"Sure, I'll just stand over here and try to look like I'm supervising," Jordan joked. All she received was a terse nod from Randy before he looked to Tyler for his cue.

"Whenever you're ready man," Tyler stated as he focused his camera.

Jordan noticed the glare that Randy directed at the other man, but it was quickly masked with his infamous cocky grin as he settled into character and quickly wrapped up his promo.

"That was amazing Randy, you were phenomenal," Jordan said with a huge smile when he finished.

"It was just a promo," he stated as he reached for a nearby water bottle.

"Yeah, but still," Jordan said as she tried to judge his stand-offish behavior. "Well, we have to get to our seats," She replied as she glanced at her watch. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah, maybe," Randy replied without even glancing her way. Jordan watched as he walked away with a dumbfounded look on her face. What had she done? He had seemed fine last night even after their talk, so why was he so quick to write her off? Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Tyler came up behind her.

"So are you ready? I am so excited for this. Not only will I be watching the show live for the first time, but I have a beautiful girl watching with me, how awesome is this?" Tyler said.

Jordan smiled slightly at him and tried her to push all thoughts of Randy out of her mind, no matter how challenging of a feat it was. "Ready when you are."

Jordan and Tyler quickly made their way to the security station, where Eric had told Jordan to go to get escorted to their seats. When they arrived Jordan was met by a familiar face.

"Well hello stranger. I see you're getting around her with a little more ease now, Miss Jordan" replied Jackson.

Jordan quickly recognized him as the security guard she had met the first day and smiled brightly. "Well I'm trying. Eric told me to come here to get escorted to our seats."

"Going to watch the show up close and personal, huh? I took my kids last month, they had a blast," Jackson replied as he pointed the way. Once they arrived in the actual arena, Jordan was shocked at how loud it all was. She had watched wrestling on TV as a kid, but she never remembered how loud and energetic it all was.

"Here we are, you two enjoy yourselves know, you hear?" Jackson replied with a warm grin before exiting back they way they came.

"Wow, this is amazing," Tyler replied with awe.

"Yeah I know. I've seen the stadium empty, but not like this." She replied.

The two made idle chat until the lights in the house went down and the screaming arose again. Jordan watched the show with intrigue and excitement the entire time. She especially like seeing Chris and Jay wrestling each other and the wink that Chris directed her way that all the girls around her giddily thought was directed at them. She just jokingly pointed at herself and mouthed "Who me?" The moment she had been waiting for all night arrived shortly thereafter, though. Despite how he had treated her before, Jordan felt her pulse race as Randy music hit and thousands of fans around her screamed and clapped. From the first moment she saw him walk out onto the stage ramp, Jordan was enthralled. Jordan knew that the chance of him actually hearing anything she said was very slim, but true to her word she yelled 'Randy is hot!' as loud as she possibly could. She saw him glance over at her and watched as a smile small crossed his face for a split second, before he casually and confidently climbed into the ring .Jordan spent the rest of the show entranced. Never had she experienced anything as electrically charged. She and Tyler made there way backstage after the show had ended and exchanged brief good-byes before Jordan saw Trish out of the corner of her eye. She made her way over to the woman as she was downing a bottle of water.

"You were so good tonight," Jordan told Trish as she turned around.

"Hey girl, I didn't see you," Trish replied. "What are you up to now? Want to come out with me and Jay? I'm pretty sure Dave and Amy are coming too. Oh and before I forget, Chris told me to ask if he could stay in your room tonight, because Dave and Amy are apparently going to watch movies, if you know what I mean," Trish said with quotation marks and a goofy grin.

"No, that's okay I've got plans, but tell Chris that it's fine, but his butt is on the floor for waking me today," Jordan replied with a small smile, ignoring the fact that she wakes Chris up on a regular basis.

"Oh, some one has a date with the Legend Killer, huh?" Trish teased. Her next sentence was cut short as Adam came up behind Jordan as tenderly touched her arm.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, T," Jordan replied with a look that said 'don't ask now.'

"Yes, I'll _talk_ to you later," Trish replied with a look before heading to her dressing room.

As Jordan finished her conversation with Trish, Randy came around the corner and watched Jordan speak. He couldn't help, but admire the casual way that a smile would cross her lips or the way she used her hand as she talked. With a deep sigh he decided to but his pride aside and just ask her to go out with him as nothing more than friends, no matter how hard that it would be. As he rounded the corner he saw Adam come up and look at her with a glance that was all too familiar to him as he touched her arm. Jealously reared its ugly head as he watched the pair walk of towards the back exit of the arena. 'Forget this,' he said spitefully as he turned around. 'If she wants to be with him, she can,' he thought as he headed out to hopefully drink away his thoughts and more importantly his feelings.

---

"How did you find this place?" Jordan asked as she casually sipped her drink.

"Once you've been on the road as long as I have, you just remember where certain things are in certain towns," Adam answered with a lazy grin on his face. "So tell me about yourself Miss Jordan, I am dying of curiosity."

"Like what? Social security number, blood type, got to be more specific," Jordan joked.

"Nothing quite so drastic. How about school. Did you go to college?"

"Yes, I went to Yale actually. I studied psychiatry for four years before deciding that I need to try something different. That's how I ended up here, actually.

"Wow, intelligent and beautiful," he said with a flirtatious look. "I bet the guys at Yale were all over you, huh?"

Adam watched Jordan's face as an almost frightened and uncertain look crossed over.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Adam replied cautiously as he leaned forward.

"No, it's okay. My past relationships aren't usually something I talk about. Kind of a soar subject," she replied. 'But you have to tell someone some time,' she told herself. 'You are letting this crap run your life.'

"Hey, that's okay. I'm here if you want to talk, though," he replied with a friendly and honest smile.

'Just do it,' Jordan told herself. 'You will feel so much better once you do. They all told you that you would.' Just not here and not with Adam. Despite how much she really did like Adam, she knew that he was not the person she needed to be with when she went back to a place she swore she would never go back to.

"Adam, I really like you and I really wish that I could tell you everything you want to know, but I just can't right now. I really want to be your friend, though."

"I completely understand, J. I just want you to know that you have a friend if you need one," Adam replied as he pushed all romantic feelings for her aside.

"Thanks," she said genuinely.

"So go," he replied.

"What?" she asked a little shocked.

"I may just be a wrestler and all, but I'm not stupid," Adam said with a small laugh. "I can tell you want to be with him, so go."

"Adam, I never meant to make you feel stupid," Jordan replied honestly.

"I know. But I can tell you need someone to talk to right now and it's not me. But I'll be here if you ever do need me," Adam replied with a smile.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Jordan asked.

"Character flaw," Adam replied with a laugh.

Jordan laughed with him before standing up. "You're an amazing guy, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you around, J."

"Bye, Adam," Jordan waved as she exited the small bar and made her way out to hail a taxi. As she climbed in and told the driver their hotel name, she couldn't help, but wonder what in the world she was doing. She had held the secrets to her past so close to her for a reason and now all of a sudden she was going to disclose it all to a guy she had known for a week. 'Why?' she asked herself. But deep down inside she knew why, because it felt right. For the first time in her life she was making a decision, not because her parents told her to or because it was expected, but because her heart has telling her to. As the taxi pulled to stop and she paid the driver before getting out, she couldn't help but allow a smile to reach her lips. She felt freer than she had in a long time. It was that feeling of freedom that carried her all the way up to Randy's room. But with her hand poised to knock, she felt tears sting her eyes as she realized the full ramifications of telling Randy. What if he turned his back on her? Or saw her as damaged? As a tear slipped down her face, she remembered the look that Randy had the moment before he kissed her the night before and knew that he would never make her feel that low. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly and hoped that she wasn't waking him. A minute later he answered without his shirt and his hair in haphazard spikes. She noticed that he had on the same dress pants from earlier and could smell the particular smell of tequila on his breath, so she knew he must have came right in and fallen asleep after some heavy drinking. He looked agitated for a moment before his eyes cleared and he saw Jordan and the tears behind her eyes. He quietly stepped out and pulled the door slightly behind him before taking her hand gently and forgetting his anger from earlier.

"Jordan, sweetie, what happened? Did someone hurt you? Was it Adam? I swear I severely hurt him if he did anything to you," he said as anger blazed in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. How did you know I was with Adam?" Jordan asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I saw you two earlier," Randy replied bitterly remembering what had started the whole night.

"Don't get all macho on me, Randy, we are just friends," Jordan replied with an agitated sigh.

"Just friends, huh. Like you and I are just friends, Jordan?" he asked.

"You know that's different, Randy," Jordan replied exhaustedly as she rubbed her temple. The whole night had been emotionally tiring for her and all she wanted was for Randy to listen to her.

"Oh really, and how do I know it's different? You send me all the signals and looks like you have feelings for me, but then you turn me down. How am I supposed to know it's different?"

"Please, just listen to me and I will explain everything I swear. Can we go inside and talk, please? I swear everything will make sense. I just need you to listen."

Randy looked at her face and knew she was telling the truth so he conceded with her. "I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me, J. Let's just go to your room, okay?"

"I told Chris that he could crash in there earlier, because Dave and Amy were going to be in Chris and Dave's room. Wonder what's going on in there," Jordan said with a laugh as she tried to control her emotions. "Let's just talk in your room, we're already here."

Randy opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get a word out, a tiny blond appeared from behind the door with only a bra and a tiny skirt on.

"When are you coming back, baby?" the blond flirtatiously asked as she ran a hand over Randy's chest. Jordan saw a panicked look cross Randy's eyes before her heart skipped a beat. She was too late. It had only been one day and she was already too late.

Randy watched as all emotion drained from Jordan's eyes. He could literally see her shutting down in front of him.

"Jordan, I swear this is nothing. I just saw you and Adam together and I got pissed off, I was so mad and jealous and then I got drunk and…" Randy voiced trailed off as Jordan voice interrupted his.

"It's okay, Randy. I turned you down and you found someone else. That's what happens, right?" Jordan replied with no emotion in her voice, just a bitter smile crossing her face.

"Yeah, they move on to someone better," the blond woman replied with distain before Randy turned his seething eyes on to her.

"Go back inside and get dressed," he told her forcefully. She put a pouty look on her face before replying "Well it's true," and returning to the room.

"Jordan, I am so sorry," Randy replied as genuine regret filled his blue eyes.

"It's okay. You don't owe me anything. I had a chance and I blew it. That's life, right?" Jordan said with a bitter laugh.

"This isn't your fault, J. I was jealous and stupid and drunk. I didn't want her. I wanted you, please know that. Just talk to me, please."

"There's nothing to say, Randy. I don't blame you, okay. I just really have to go," Jordan said before turning and ignoring the pleas of Randy to stop. She kept walking and following the turns of the hotel floor, before finally coming to a stop in front a familiar door. She knocked hastily as she fought back tears.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. If that's you Chris, I will kill you," Stacy said before opening the door and seeing the hurt look on Jordan's face. "God, J, what happened?"

"He was with another girl," Jordan managed to get out as tears streamed down her face.

"Who was? Randy?" Stacy asked with concern written on her face.

"And it's my fault. He told me how he felt and I turned him down because of something that happened years ago, years ago Stacy," Jordan replied.

"It's okay sweetie, just come calm down, okay. Trish is in here, too. Do you want me to wake her so we can talk?" Stacy asked her distraught friend.

"No, I just need to calm down. Do you have a pillow? I can just lie on the floor. Chris is in my room," Jordan managed to get out as she wiped the tears from her face.

"No, take my bed. I'll just push Trish over. With the way she sleeps she won't even notice," Stacy replied still concerned, but willing to let her friends sleep, so they could talk in the morning.

"Okay, I swear I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Thanks for being such an amazing friend, Stace."

"It's okay; just don't think about him okay?" Stacy said.

Better said than done, Jordan thought as she cried herself to sleep for the second night in a row.

A/N: I know I'm killing you guys with the long breaks in between chapters, but my computer is finally fixed so hopefully no more extremely long waiting periods. Hope you guys still enjoy!

Kat


	11. Coldplay and Coffee

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 11

Sunlight quickly poured into the hotel room as Jordan open her painfully swollen eyes. She had spent the whole night lost in heavy and stressful thought and really doubted that she squeezed anymore than three hours of sleep in. As her eyes finally focused, she looked around the commonly decorated room and took in the massive amounts of clothing that she missed the night before. Her eyes wandered further over to the bed directly next to hers and saw a completely knocked out Trish taking up half of the small bed as Stacy looked as if she might fall off any second. Jordan's mouth turned up in a small smile before the events of the night before came screaming back into her brain. She had never felt like such an idiot in her life. It was one thing to let herself become damn near infatuated with a man that she in all actuality started out loathing, but to top it all off, she rejected his advances and then was actually shocked when he moved on without a second thought. She knew better than to let her normally firm guard down and her current melancholy state proved why it was there in the first place. To give into your feelings without thinking it through first was just too dangerous. Hadn't she learned that the hard way? Memories of what could only be described as a sordid stain on an otherwise normal and happy life came rushing into her mind getting tangled with the thoughts all ready there. She hated when she withdrew into her own head, but some times it was all she could do. More than anything all she had wanted to do was to be able to trust Randy. She was never once to put herself in a situation where she could get hurt these days, but when her heart told her to run to Randy and finally divulge secrets that she had kept so close to her for years, she obeyed. And for about fifteen minutes it actually seemed like a good idea. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Randy for anything. She had told him she didn't want to try to be with him and he simply found someone who did. 'At least for the night,' Jordan thought with a bitter laugh. But it still hurt her that after declaring that she was worth waiting for her, he just up and found the first ordinary bimbo waiting to get with a good-looking celebrity. Hadn't he said that that was everything that was wrong with his ex-girlfriend? 'The bottom line is that it doesn't matter,' she mentally told herself. She barely knew Randy, so getting over him shouldn't be that hard. With that last though she mentally steeled herself and subsequently numbed all her emotions and decided that the only thing to do was to move on. She was here for a job and she would put everything into doing the best she could at that job. She had already disappointed herself, she wasn't about to disappoint her dad and Eric, too.

She slowly stretched as got out of bed and did her best not to wake Stacy and Trish as she searched for her purse with her key card in it. She quickly found it and head out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She remembered that Chris was staying in her room half way there, but decided that just because she felt betrayed by Randy didn't mean she couldn't still be open with everyone else. To act any different would be ridiculous. She slipped the card into her door before pushing it open. The first thing that she noticed was that Chris snored… and loud.

"God help Stacy," Jordan said quietly to herself, before laughing. Jordan felt herself slipping back into her normal self as a wicked grin crossed her face slowly. She took note of the fact the Chris had chosen the bed she normally didn't sleep in and moved stealthily into the bathroom and picked her weapon of choice. She took the cup she had brought with her and filled it with the coldest water she could get before moving back to the bedroom. She giggled to herself quietly before dumping the entire contents on an unsuspecting Chris. She was met with a very girlish high pitch screech.

"Oh my god!" Chris yelled before jumping up in haste. "What in the world did you do that for?" he asked wildly.

"Just my evil nature I guess," Jordan replied with a huge smile. "Why is little Jericho experiencing some difficulties now?" Jordan laughed.

"Not funny, J" Chris replied with a glare before stalking off to get a towel from the bathroom.

"Come on, it was a little funny," Jordan replied. "Hah, get it, a 'little' funny, I am on a roll today," Jordan said with a smile. The thing that Chris noticed however was the smile did not quite reach her eyes. He decided to proceed with caution.

"So what brings you back so early?" he asked looking at the nearby clock.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied with the same distracted look in her normally energetic eyes. "Plus it's more fun to bother you and force you to run with me."

Chris could tell that something was seriously bothering the woman that stood near him and his protective side naturally kicked in. "How about we skip the run and you tell me what on your mind Miss Jordan," Chris said with a smile as he sat on the dry bed.

"Nothing earth shattering, I'm just tired," Jordan lied.

"Now, I know we haven't know each other that long, but you should know by now that you can't lie to me, J, so out with it," Chris said with a smirk.

'Might as well, he'll find out sooner or later,' Jordan thought. Plus, she knew that he was right, they had already formed a friendship and she didn't think she had it in her to lie to him or anyone else at the moment.

"Long story short, I'm an idiot, Randy is a jackass and I made a completely ass out of myself last night," Jordan replied with and edge to her voice.

"Oh, you have to elaborate now. What the hell happened?" Chris asked slightly shocked. "The last I heard you were going to chill with Adam last night."

"I was, I mean I did, but some sort of heavy stuff came up and I knew that if I was going to share it with anyone I wanted it to be Randy. Don't ask me why, but that's what I felt," Jordan explained pausing for a moment.

"I know why you felt that way; J. Anyone with eyes can see that you and Randy are so attracted to each other you can barely stand it. I, for one, think it's adorable," Chris said before Jordan slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up. Besides, you can change that to we were attracted to one another. I went to his hotel room and he was rounding third base with some blond whore before I interrupted him," Jordan replied with a hurt and anger in her brown eyes.

"God, he really is a dumbass isn't he?" Chris said before slipping an arm around Jordan protectively. "Look, one thing you have to understand about us guys is that when our pride gets hurt we go off and do extremely stupid things. Did Randy know you were with Adam?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, does it matter?" Jordan asked spitefully.

"All I'm saying, is that if he thought you were with Adam, I can understand the way he probably felt. I'm not saying that cruising for chicks is what he should have done, but Randy is not the most rational person I've ever met. One thing I've learned after being friends with him for so long now, is that he takes things really hard. He puts a lot of stuff on himself and doesn't quite know what to do with his emotion. Constantly traveling like we do makes it extremely hard to get close to anyone who not in our little wrestling family, so when you came along I don't think he really knew what to do with himself," Chris explained.

"Somehow I find it hard to believe that Randy has any trouble with woman and relationships," Jordan snorted with disbelief.

"Why? Because he's young, good-looking, and famous? Is that really how you look at this?" Chris asked with annoyance in his voice. "Doing what we do doesn't make it easier to trust people, if anything it makes it that much harder."

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that Chris, I'm sorry," Jordan replied with regret. "I don't know what I'm saying anymore," she stated exhaustedly.

"I'm not saying you should just forget about it, just cut him some slack. I know for a fact that he really does care for you," Chris replied a friendly and sympathetic smile.

"How do you know that?"

"Well for one, he told me. But it wouldn't have matter if he didn't. It's written all over his face any time he sees you or talks about you for that matter. The same way it's written on your face now," Chris answered.

"I just can't think about this anymore," Jordan said as she got up with a tired look on her face. "Beside we have to be at the airport in an hour and I still have to pack."

"I'm not going to force it. Just know that he genuinely is a good guy, J. That's all I ask."

"I'll try Chris. I just need time. This whole situation is a shock to me system and just need to chill for a while. Plus I really need to start focusing more on work," Jordan replied.

"I won't press anymore, I got to pack, too, so I'll see you at the airport. Try to relax, okay?" Chris said before lightly kissing her forehead and heading towards the door.

"Hey, C, wait," Jordan said suddenly before looking down momentarily. "Thanks for being such a great friend. I haven't exactly given you much a reason to be so nice to me."

"Trust me you have, see you later," Chris smiled before shutting the door behind him.

Jordan looked intently upon the door where Chris had just left and smiled slightly. The bond she felt with him was so completely natural and she was thankful that there was at least one person that she could trust in the new world she had thrown herself into.

She went about packing all her belonging together and decided that she was in desperate need of shower. She quickly undressed and try to her best to ready herself as quickly as she could.

Looking at the clock after she had finished signaled to her that she was already running slightly behind. She gathered up all of her possessions and headed for the lobby as quickly as her legs would move her. She had returned her key to the front desk and was bracing herself for the brisk wind when she heard her name being called behind her. She turned and saw Stacy rushing after her, pulling what could only be a Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"You travel in style as I can see," Jordan quipped.

"One of the few things I allowed myself to splurge on," Stacy grinned as the headed out of the hotel. "Do you want to share a cab? I was meaning to find you after you left this morning," Stacy asked with caution. Jordan could tell that she was trying very hard not to push and for that Jordan was grateful.

"Sure, you know I don't even think I remember where we are heading," Jordan laughed.

"Don't get me started. I do that all the time. Well, we were suppose to be heading out on an overseas tour, but it got rescheduled so now we are headed to California and making our way east-ward again."

"Wow, you guys must be jet-lagged constantly," Jordan stated.

"It happens. Sometimes we all just carpool to venues if they aren't that far. A little more tedious, but they have there up-sides," Stacy said with a grin.

"Such as?" Jordan asked as they told their driver their destination.

"Being forced into that tight of a space can cause some pretty hilarious moments. I have some stories I could tell," Stacy laughed. Jordan looked at her enviously at that moment. She had never been part of a close-knit group of friends before and longed to know what it would be like.

"You'll have to ride with us girls some time, we have a blast," Stacy grinned.

"Yeah, I will," Jordan replied softly before looking out her window.

"I really don't want to press, but do you want to talk about what happened last night?" Stacy asked with concern masking her face.

"It's not really something I want to get into again, but basically Randy was with some other girl last night. Not that big of a deal, I guess," Jordan said, but hear eyes conveyed another feeling. "I'm sure Chris will fill you in on all the details."

"I'm guessing the biggest emotion you are feeling is betrayal, right?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know what I feel. I just know I really don't want to be around him right now. I'm so tired of thinking, and it's only ten in the morning," Jordan said as she rubbed her temple and leaning her head against her glass window. "I know I shouldn't be angry with him, because quite frankly I don't have any right to be. I just wanted him to be different from all the other guys I've know."

"I'm going to be honest with you, he can be an arrogant jackass when he wants to be, but I've seen another side of him. He is so fiercely loyal and so amazingly good to his friends. Please just give him a chance, okay? I know he screwed up, but if I had a nickel for every time I've seen someone around her just flat out make a mistake I'd be a millionaire. It's human nature, sweetie," Stacy said with a mixture of sympathy for Jordan and protectiveness for Randy in her eyes.

"I just need time to adjust to all of this. I have so much work that I'm going to need to get done and I don't want start adding any personal drama onto that," Jordan said honestly.

"That's fair, just don't completely shut him out, okay? Or any us for that matter. Doing what we do, traveling, working our butts off, is so stressful, but the only way you survive it is by leaning on your friends when you need to. Your part of the family now and that's means that me, and Chris, and all the girls are here whenever you need a drunken slumber party night. You've seen how fun we are," Stacy laughed.

"Especially drunk Stacy, I love her," Jordan jested.

"Yes, I know, I get a little crazy," Stacy said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously though, thanks. It's nice to know I can count on you guys," Jordan said with genuine happiness.

"Anytime, sister. Look we're here. We should hurry, we start boarding in thirty minutes," Stacy said as she quickly paid the driver and helped Jordan gather up the two's belongings. They made quick work of checking in and checking all their luggage and hurried as fast as they could to their gate. Jordan was met with now familiar face as they arrived with time to spare.

"Hey I'm going to go bug Chris for awhile, want to join?" Stacy asked with a childish grin as she pointed to Chris who was currently in the middle of a conversation with Dave and a very happy looking Amy. 'Atleast someone had a good night,' Jordan thought with a small smile.

"Nah, I'm going to grab some coffee before we board," Jordan replied as she pointed to a small airport coffee shop.

"Okay, girlie. I'll look for you on the plane, okay?" Stacy said.

Jordan nodded before heading off towards the coffee shop. She saw that there was a relatively long line and waited patiently for her turn. When the barista finally asked for her order, she ordered a latte to go and hoped that they would be quick. The clock nearby showed that boarding was to begin any minute and she really didn't want to be late. She hated rushing around. She smiled triumphantly when she was handed her drink and paid quickly before turning in a hurry and almost knocking square into someone. She was met with a pair of blue eyes that had been plaguing her memory all morning.

"You really have to stop running into me Feisty," Randy tried to joke even though his eyes looked sullen as if he too was working on little sleep.

"Sorry," Jordan rushed out quickly before trying to brush past Randy without looking him in the eyes.

"Jordan, please wait," Randy said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "You have to know how sorry I am," he pleaded with her. "I would never purposefully hurt you."

"I really can't talk about this now," Jordan said quietly looking at the ground. Randy started to speak again but Jordan looked up with tears in her eyes and whispered "Please" softly.

He gently let go of her arm with a sigh and watched as she hurried out the coffee shop. If he hadn't felt horrible all ready, he did then. Knowing that the tears in her eyes were caused by him damned near killed him. He wanted so badly to go back and change what had been done the night before, but he knew that that was wishful thinking. He decided to forego the coffee now and headed back to the main area where everyone was already lining up to board the plane. He headed towards Dave who was talking quietly to Amy in line and saw that he had grabbed his bag for him.

"Thanks," Randy said with out much emotion before moving up with the line.

"Hey you okay, man?" Dave asked his best friend.

"Despite being the world's biggest dumb ass, yeah I'm fine," Randy replied.

Dave recalled the early morning wake up call that he had received from his friend who needed serious relationship advice. 'As if I'm the one to give it,' Dave thought with a smile.

"Just give her time, man. You have to show her that she can trust you. You have to remember that she doesn't know you that well. And you don't her that well for that matter. Just let things happen naturally. And if all else fails, flowers work like magic," Dave said with a laugh before Amy slapped him playfully.

"I have to agree. Just show her that you can be her friend first," Amy said giving her woman's point of view.

"You're right," Randy said with a smile. Already in his head he was thinking of ways he could show her that she really could believe and trust him as he walked down the ramp to board the plane. He headed towards the back like he always did, but slowed as he saw Jordan messing with the batteries of her CD player. He stopped and looked down at her hoping she return his gaze. When she looked up, he stared intently into her brown eyes and begged silently for her to talk to him. She looked down quickly and he sighed as the crowd behind him forced him forward. 'Time' he repeated to himself. 'Give her time.' He found a window seat at the very back of the plane and sat down with a tired sigh. He knew that sleep was probably not an option, as it hadn't been the night before, but he slipped his CD player headphones on and leaned his head against the window and shut his eyes, heavily. He felt the seat next to him shift, but he hardly cared who was next to him at the moment. As a fitful sleep embarked upon him, he heard familiar lyrics float into his brain. "When you feel so tired but you can't sleep…"

'Coldplay, how depressingly perfect,' Randy thought with a bitter laugh, before sleep took over his tired mind.

The person sitting next to Randy stared intently at the familiar sight of him sleeping and remembered all the years that they had known one another. They leaned back with a knowing and satisfied smirk as the plane descended towards Los Angeles.

"Hope you still like surprises, baby."

A/N: Hello all! This is the part where I am hoping you will review and give me your two-cents. What do you like/dislike, what/ who do you want to see more of, general thoughts, ect. The plot is about to get really heavy so I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will be the start of something really big (insert knowing smile, lol) Hope you guys are still liking it!


	12. Hello, Lover

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 12

Randy awoke as suddenly as he had fallen asleep. His face felt flushed and his breathing was faster than usual. He tiredly ran his hands over his face before leaning back again. He closed his eyes once again. His peace was short lived however, as a calculatingly calm voice broken into his reverie.

"Still having those nightmares, I see."

Randy knew he had to be imagining things. There was no way in hell that the one person he never wanted to see again, let alone speak to, was sitting next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that hell had indeed frozen over; Samantha Turner, also known as a cold-hearted bitch of an ex to many men around the continental US, including himself, was actually trying to have a conversation with him.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me," Randy exclaimed incredulously. "What the hell are doing here, Sam?"

"I'm not doing anything, Randy. I think it's just fate," Samantha stated slowly. Her lips curved up into a smile that Randy remembered all too well. It was the smile that indicated that Sam wanted something and she damn sure was going to get it. Randy remembered it because he used to think that it was just cute determination. God was he wrong.

"Don't pull that shit with me; you know that I know you too well for that."

"Come on Randy, you can't still be mad at me after all this time! It has been over a year since we were together. I made a mistake, I am human you know," Samantha replied with feigned innocence.

"Okay, first off, you aren't human, you're Satan incarnate," Randy replied with a sarcastic smile, "And you didn't just 'make a mistake'," he added with quotation marks in the air, "You slept with half the people I knew and lied to me for two years. So excuse me if not exactly thrilled to see you again."

"You always did hold on to grudges, didn't you?"

"For the love of God, will you please quite referring to me as if you actually know something about my life. Look, just tell me what you are doing here. I really can't deal with this today," Randy said as he rubbed his temple with frustration. He couldn't believe that out of all the places he could be stuck with his ex-girlfriend, destiny had decided that 20,000 feet in the air was just perfect.

"Like I said this is fate, baby," Sam said with a wicked grin upon her face She ran a steady hand through her long dark blond hair before her eyes lit up. "But the fact that I was just hired by Vince might have something to do with it as well."

"Oh, you have to be joking. You never took wrestling school seriously. Unless messing around with the entire roster is considered serious now," an incredulous look crossed Randy already shocked face.

"What can I say, I get what I want. You know that better than anyone," Sam said, never taking her eyes away from Randy. Randy knew this look, too. It was the one that showed the ends to which she would go through just to make sure what she wanted was hers. As much as he hated to admit it, it scared Randy slightly. Samantha's mind games could ruin someone's life quicker than you could say trash-bag hoe. Randy felt the plane hit the runway and sighed a quick breath of relief knowing that this round with Sam was over. However, he knew it would be far from the last. The intercom signaled that all passengers could finally exited the plane. As Randy stood and tried to focus his attention to anywhere but the woman next to him, his gaze caught Jordan's tall and prominent form. He knew how odd it must be that he can pick her out of a crowd so easily, but then again his relationship and current fascination with Jordan had never been as normal as it probably should have been. As he saw her genuinely smile Trish's way as the two shared what he assumed was an inside joke, fear filled his expressive blue eyes. If Sam was up to her old games, she would go after Jordan the first chance she got.

Samantha stood slowly and stretched her tiny frame hoping to arouse a reaction from Randy. The look she received as he as pushed past her was one of disgust and pure rage. What she also noticed, however, was a slight hint of vulnerability in the eyes she remembered so well. And in that vulnerability was her power.

"You will have no idea what hit you, baby," Samantha whispered slyly as her lips curved into a smile. She wanted Randy back and deep down in side she knew she would get what she wanted. Nobody could quit Samantha Turner.

A/N – Ah! I am back. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I felt it very necessary to introduce you to my new character and prepare for the next chapter. I am planning on adding a lot of plot point and I really don't want to confuse you all or myself, lol. Next chapter should be up after the weekend. Thanks for reading guys. And as always, feel free to review with comments or suggestions. This is as much your story as it is mine, so go for it!


	13. Someone's Watching

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 13

Jordan arrived at the arena at exactly 5:40. She knew this because it was almost an hour later than she was supposed to arrive. When she had gathered her things to exit the plane earlier in the day, she had caught Randy staring at her in an unusual way and it had plagued her thoughts the entire way back to her hotel, until she finally just allowed exhaustion to take over her mind and body. When she woke up hours later, she stretched languidly before it dawned on her that she, once again, would be tardy to the best job, and biggest opportunity, that she had ever had. It was some time in between rushing around for her left shoe and frantically searching for papers that Jordan realized that she was letting the entire situation, but more importantly a practical stranger with shining blue eyes, completely overwhelm her. She sat on the edge of her bed and ran her hands through her hair before she sat up and decided that she need to make a decision. It was getting to the point where she didn't even recognize herself any more. Her whole life she had been energetic and fun-loving and she would be damned if she let the entire situation swallow her whole. If she wanted to be the best employee that she could it was time that she started acting like it. With one final thought Jordan decided that she would work her butt of the house show that night and that afterwards she would go out with the girls. But most importantly she would not give any more thought to the man with the charismatic smile that was working his way into her heart.

-------------------------

Randy gracefully and confidently exited the car that had driven him to the arena before rubbing his temple slightly as the sun hit his eyes. God, it had been a long day. After finally escaping from Samantha he had been on the phone all day long with his brother, Nathan who had begged him for Wrestlemania tickets to impress a girl. His brother was certainly something, but he was more than happy to oblige. He loved having his family around and plus the phone call had allowed him to vent a little. Randy smirked slightly as he remembered his brother first reaction after he mentioned Samantha's name.

"You mean 'Miss Skany-hoe USA' three, wait no four, years running is back? I'd run far, far away if I was you, bro," Nathan has said.

'My sentiments exactly,' Randy thought. If only it were than easy. But if she was truly working for the WWE then he would be forced to deal with her again. The thought alone brought on a severe headache. Randy knew one thing, though. He wasn't going to be her lap-dog ever again. If she wanted to play games, he would play better. He wasn't going to let her reek havoc in his life ever again, and especially not now that he had more important things to focus on. For the eight-millionth time that day his mind turned to Jordan. He had no idea why he liked her so much. Sure, she was extremely intelligent and quick-witted, and not to mention completely beautiful. But as far as type went, she wasn't his. He tended to prefer more wild and flirtatious blondes, not sarcastic and tall brunettes. But there was one, no make that two, things that Randy knew for sure. The first was that no matter how far gone Jordan was from his type, he couldn't picture wanting to be with someone more than he wanted to be with her. The second was that if it were illegal to stalk someone mentally, he would be in a mental institution by now. Speaking of his current mind-plaguing obsession, he saw a peak of her long legs and flowing brown hair rounding a corner quickly as he entered the building. He fastened his pace to catch up with her before calling out to her.

"Hey feisty, slow down," He spoke trying to move things back to their old friendly way.

"Not now," Jordan replied without looking up from her notebook as she tried to balanced it and her briefcase, all while arguing with a venue owner.

"No, I have a contract right here that says we have the venue for April 6, not March 6!" Jordan practically yelled. She sighed as she listened to the person on the other line. She began to roll her eyes and make wild hand gesture which caused Randy to laugh out slightly at how positively adorable she looked. His laughter was stifled as she sent an icy glare his way before speaking back into her phone.

"You know what I will fax this to you and you can have someone a little more competent than you look it over, break down into a third graders reading level and then you can call me back, okay?" Jordan yelled before slamming her phone down.

Randy once again tried to stifle his laughter before a wide smile broke out over his entire face.

Jordan glared. "I'm glad you find it amusing that we might lose the Wrestlemania venue because a dumbass can't read contracts right."

"Hey, don't be mad. You just look adorable when you are yelling at incompetents," Randy said with a smile as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Whatever, I have work to do," Jordan said ass she turned on her heel to walk away.

"Hey, no stop," Randy said and reached out to grab her arm.

Randy saw her look at where his grip was on her before what looked like tears pooled in her eyes. The expression was quickly masked, however, as Randy dropped his arm rapidly.

"I know you're busy and all, but I really need to talk to you. I know I really screwed up, but I just want five minutes of you time, okay?" Randy pleaded both verbally and with his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. You can come by my room after the show, but you're going to have to make it quick because I am going out with Trish and Amy tonight," Jordan replied. "I have to go, though," she took off without waiting for an answer. For first time the entire night, Randy smile reached his eyes.

------------------------------

Jordan stretched as she kicked off her heels and threw her bag onto her bed. Eric and her had spent the whole night dealing with the venue's lawyers all while trying to run a show at the same time. Her brain was fried to say the least, but the whole issue did eventually get resolved. Now all she wanted to do was take a relaxing bath before she headed out with the girls. It then dawned on her that she had agreed to talk with Randy her before going out. She rubbed her eyes quickly before her new resolve set in. She would talk to him, let him no that she wasn't mad at him and then send him on his merry way. She could be professional and friendly with him. That is what any other person would do. And hopefully in time she could trust him. In a strictly friends-only way of course. She reminded herself this as she turned the bath water of and swiftly removed her clothes. Jordan sighed in pleasure as the hot water soothed her achy muscles. The day was finally beginning to look up.

She had quietly dozed off fifteen minutes later when she heard a knock on her door. 'It must Randy,' she thought, 'might as well get this over with, cause that what grown up do, right?' she asked her reflection unsurely as she pushed her hair out her face and fastened her robe. "Right" she assured herself out loud. When she opened the door no one was there. She looked around before noticing a plain white envelope resting by her bare feet. She carefully held her door open while bending down to grab the envelope. She straightened and opened the letter hastily as her curiosity got the best of her. 'I didn't take Randy as the beg on paper kind of guy,' she thought was a sly smile. As she pulled the letter out of small stack of photos fell out onto the floor.

The note stated in big black typed letters "Why Miss Jordan, You Have Been Making Your Way Around." In scrawled handwriting below it read, "Does he know you're mine?"

She shakily bent to grab the pictures. As she kneeled she saw herself smiling as Randy pushed hair out her face. In the next she was sitting directly on his lap as they passionately kissed. She quickly flipped through the rest before standing and looking around with eyes. She rushed back into her room. She had to brace herself on the wall as she tried to slow her rapidly beating heart.

'This has to be a sick joke. It doesn't even make sense,' she thought as she tried to calm herself. She jumped as another knock sounded. She pulled the door and saw Randy standing awkwardly waiting for her.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to get the door so quick," he said. "Do you want to…"

Jordan interrupted by slamming the envelope with the letter and pictures against his chest. 

"If this is your idea of a joke, it is not funny," she seethed.

Randy looked at her bewildered for a moment before reading the letter. His face changed from confusion to anger as he looked at the accompanied pictures.

"I swear that I didn't do this, J. I don't know anyone who would do this," Randy stated with honesty in his eyes. "It was probably a crazy fan or something, but I want to get security up her to look at this."

"Look, I don't know if you did this to play hero, but it isn't going to work. I am not that dumb," Jordan said indignantly.

"God, I swear I would not send you some creepy note. And how could I have taken pictures. I'm kind of in them, feisty," He said trying to calm her down.

He was right; he couldn't have taken the pictures. But if he didn't who did? She nodded her head slightly before holding the door open for him to enter. She looked around swiftly before closing the door. 'God what have I gotten myself into now?"

A/N – So there it is! The beginning of what I hope is a fun, suspenseful, crazy, emotion-filled plot. For those of you who expected this to be a straight forward, strictly romantic story, I apologize. But I want to spice it up with a little mystery and intrigue! Read and review!


	14. Uh, What Now?

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 14

Jordan stared at Randy warily. She, quite honestly, had no idea what to think. Her mind quickly scanned over the people she had just recently come to know. Some seemed like the kind to pull pranks here and there, but this was different.

Jordan eyes fell to the stack of photos to her left on the hotels cliché pattered bedspread. None of the charismatic people she had met seemed like the type to take an intimate moment and exploit it, however.

"What are you thinking?" Randy asked. His soft voice and equally soft and caring eyes made a smile come to Jordan's otherwise stoic face.

"You don't think one of the guys, or girls for that matter, would do this, do you?" Jordan asked with hesitation.

"I honestly can't see anyone thinking this was funny, Feisty, but I guess it's possible," Randy replied. His face showed that he, like Jordan, had no idea what to think. "But if it was Chris or Dave, I know they'll want to take credit soon."

"You're right," Jordan said before forcing a smile. "It's not that big of a deal. I mean they are just pictures, right? It's not like most people don't know it happened."

"So, let's just wait it out. I know the guys get bored pretty easily around here and I know they can have a pretty sick sense of humor," Randy laughed. His eyes betrayed his sentiments, however. Inside Randy has a sick feeling that he knew exactly who was behind this "prank." It practically reeked of Samantha's name. The only thing that left Randy doubting was how Sam found Jordan so quick.

"I agree," Jordan said as she stood up. "So, what should we do with these?" Jordan held out the envelope that now contained the letter and pictures again.

"I'll give it to the guys in security tomorrow. Tell them to look out for weird stuff from fans," Randy said.

His eyes looked slightly sunken in and his haggard stance seemed off to Jordan causing her to ask, "Hey, are you ok? You look tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Haven't been sleeping well," Randy quickly masked his appearance with a confident smile. He couldn't tell whether Jordan believed him or not, but she dropped the subject.

"I guess I should get ready, Amy and Trish are going to be here soon," Jordan stated as she look at the tiny clock on her bed-side table.

"Yeah, I told Dave and Chris I'd chill with them tonight, so I should go," Randy said before standing quickly. "Hey, but I just want to say how sorry I am…"

"Don't worry about it," Jordan interrupted. "I'm not mad or upset anymore."

Randy looked unsure for a moment and like he was going to argue with her statement, but decided against it.

"So can we agree to be friends?" Randy asked with a nervous glance.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Jordan stated with a soft smile. "Now, go. I have to find a way to make myself beautiful," She said with a cheeky grin.

"I don't think you need any help in that area, Feisty, but I will let you go," Randy grinned as he headed for the door. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah, later pretty-boy," Jordan grinned.

"Oh, back to that are we?" Randy asked.

"Of course," Jordan said before closing her door.

Randy smiled genuinely before sticking his hands in his pockets and heading towards his room.

-----------------------

Jordan was just finishing the final touches of her makeup when Trish and Amy not so gracefully announced their presence.

"Hey, J! You ready?" Amy yelled loudly as she banged on the door.

"I certainly hope so, because if not, you were going to wake up everyone on the floor," Jordan had opened the door and was now casually adjusting her high-heeled black boot in the hotel door frame.

"Well, well some one wants to get some tonight," Trish exclaimed as she took in Jordan's unusual appearance. Instead of her professional black pants and semi-conservative tops, she was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, that were comfortable yet still stylish, and a black silk tank top that she had borrowed from Stacy earlier.

"Yeah, I highly don't that," Jordan laughed. "I just felt like being relaxed tonight. It's not too much is it?"

"Not at all. I mean if Amy had a nickel for every time her outfits were a tad on the risqué side," Trish allowed her voice to get to a whisper, "Well, let's just say she be a wealthy woman."

Amy just rolled her eyes and led the other two women out to the awaiting car outside.

"Ooh, our own car?" Jordan asked with an impressed glance.

"Being the women's champion does have its advantages," Trish smirked as Amy just laughed and pushed past her into the car. Jordan laughed at the two women's obvious comfortableness around one another. They certainly were entertaining. Jordan paused to let Trish enter the car before her. She heard a noise behind her and turned slightly in time to see Dave, Chris, and Randy, all dressed casually, laughing and leaving the hotel behind them.

"Hey boys!" Amy yelled out from the front the car.

"Hey, you," Dave said as a giant smile took over his face and made his way towards her. He stopped and dipped his head to where hers was resting outside of her rolled down window and kissed her quickly before standing straight again.

"Where are you girls headed?" he inquired.

Jordan vaguely heard Amy and Trish reply, but her gaze was focused, much to her dismay, directly in front of her. Jordan had seen Randy dressed many different ways over the last couple of weeks, but she decided that she most definitely like it when he dressed casually in jeans and a button-up shirt best. Black, preferably. Hell, if she truly was honest with herself though, she liked him in anything. 'And I would probably like him in nothing, too,' she thought as a grin worked itself onto her face. She saw him finally look over her way and wink casually before turning and following Chris and Dave in the opposite direction. As she turned around she realized that Amy and Trish had been quietly waiting for her to realize that they were done with their conversation. They knowingly smirked up at her as she blushed and pushed her way into the car.

Amy turned a knowing glance to Trish behind her. "Oh, she definitely has it bad."

They pair laughed as the car rushed ahead to another nightclub and another wild night before they all had to get back to work.

A/N – In case I didn't mention it, the story will be AU. Meaning that roster switches and stupid suspensions for stupid good-looking wrestlers won't be included, lol. This chapter wasn't as strong I know, but I'm trying to work into a bigger plot now and am trying to fight the dreaded writer's block. Pretty much a filler chapter, but hopefully I can bring you guys my better work to you guys next chapter.

Thanks to Latisha C, FastFuriousChick, pianogal, Insane Zula, wrestlenascargirl, and all the other who give me their critiques so often. They mean the world to me. And there are many more of you out there, but I gotta gets some sleep, lol.


	15. Drinks, Dancing, and Drama

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 15

"Okay, you know you two are officially drunk right?" Jordan stumbled and pointing while laughing. Amy, Trish, and Jordan had found a relatively new nightclub and had decided that there was no better way to spend the night than dancing and throwing back shots with a bunch of frat boys that thought they could out drink them. Not so surprising to Jordan, Trish and Amy had been all to happy to step right up to the challenge but it had taken a little coaxing to get her to agree.

"Come on J, what are you going to do sit at the bar all night and think about Randy?" Amy teased. "Live a little," she said while pulling at her more conservative and reluctant friend.

"Ah what the hell, but the tabs on you," Jordan replied smirking. She'd be damned if she was footing the bill for the night's activities.

"Nope, bills on them," Amy said with a laugh as she glanced over at the four overly good-looking college boys who were no so inconspicuously checking them out.

Forty-five minutes, endless hip-hop songs, and more shots the girls could even begin to fathom later and Jordan was now trying her best to stand up straight in her not so comfortable boots and mock her two friends all at the same time. It was quite a feat in her drunken mind's opinion.

"Maybe, but at least I can stand up straight," Trish relied as she stood quickly. But gravity being the bitch that it was, she was on the ground just as quick as she had stood.

Amy and Jordan laughed as they watched Trish scramble to get up, before she gave up and just laughed on the floor right along with them.

"Did you know that you guys are my best friends, I mean you really are, well except you Jordan, you are my new best friend, because you are new, kind of like your shoes they look new …" Trish said as she grabbed onto Jordan leg and tried to stand again.

"Whoa, Trish let's stand up and be a bid girl, okay?" Amy, the soberest of the three, said with a laugh.

"Okay, but only if you go dance with that one guy that was hitting on you, what was his name," Trish slurred.

"Rick!" Jordan said as she threw her hands up. "He was cute Amy, go dance."

"I think you girls are a little two drunk for me to leave you alone," Amy said with a smile.

"Nope, we'll be good mom, we promise," Trish replied while holding up her left hand and trying to look serious.

"I'm fine, I didn't drink as much as this one," Jordan said pointing at Trish.

"That is so not true, but I will dance with Rick if you dance with his hot blonde friend that had been staring at you all night," Amy replied with a wicked smile.

Jordan stumbled and turned slightly to where Amy was looking and sure enough one of the good looking frat boys was staring directly at her, or at least he was until Jordan turned. At that point he smiled and looked down slightly. Jordan felt her face flush and turned back embarrassed.

"Come on you guys, you know I can't," Jordan said slowly.

"Why not? If you don't like Randy or anyone else for that matter, like you claim to, than why can't you?" Amy grinned.

Jordan knew that she had her. She had spent most of the early part of the night denying any real feelings for Randy and knew Amy was calling her on it. The mixture of her need prove Amy wrong and her drunken courage, caused Jordan to smile at Amy and Trish quickly before turning and heading over where the guy was still standing with one of his friends.

"Hey, remember me?" Jordan slurred slightly as she felt her face get hot. She was pretty sure it was the alcohol, but the tall blonde was looking really attractive to her at the moment.

"Of course, my friend and I were just talking about you guys."

"Oh really? Well my friends over there would love it if you two joined us," Jordan said with flirtation that was appearing on its own. The pair followed Jordan over to where Amy and Trish were standing before the entire group made their way to the dance floor. Jordan felt her body being pulled slightly before turning and seeing the blonde guy smiling and dancing behind her. For the first time in forever, Jordan felt her self get lost in the dancing and music she heard pounding behind her. It felt like hours that Jordan stayed like this until finally Amy turned her slightly.

"Hey, I see Dave over there; I'll be right back, are you okay?"

"Yep, I fine," Jordan replied as she felt herself sober slightly. "I'm just going to go get some water or something, though. You don't mind do you?" She said as she smiled slightly at her dancing partner. As he shook his head in approval, Jordan quickly left and made her way to the bar, realizing as she sobered that she didn't want to lead the guy into thinking there was anything more in it for him other than dancing. As she rushed off the dance floor, she saw Amy's fiery red hair out of the corner of her eye. As she looked closer, she saw that she was stationed directly onto Dave's lap as the two laughed quietly over something Dave had said. For some reason the sight of the happy pair filled Jordan with happiness and sadness all at the same time. She was so glad that amongst all the craziness in their business that Amy and Dave found something that resembled normal, but she also wished like crazy that she had it too.

Shaking her head softly, Jordan smiled at the pair's image before glancing around for any sign of Trish. When she couldn't find the blonde woman's head anywhere she decided that she should at least ask Amy if she had seen her.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt, but have you seen Trish?" Jordan asked as she approached the couple.

"Yeah, she wasn't feeling so well, so Chris went back with her to the hotel," Dave replied. "You looked like you were having a good time," he smirked at her.

Jordan blushed slightly before replying, "Trying to rekindle my mis-spent youth."

Dave and Amy both laughed heartily at this before Dave look hesitantly back towards the bar. "You know Randy's here too, if you were curious."

Jordan felt the pair stare at her as she looked over to the bar area. Sure enough, amidst the laughing couple and friends was Randy leaned back casually as he swirled and stared at his drink in front of him.

"He said he wanted us to leave him to chill by himself, but something tells me that doesn't apply to you," Dave said before turning back to Amy and kissing her shoulder. Amy laughed quietly and ran her hand through Dave's hair before turning to Jordan.

"You know you want to. And I promise no shit from me tomorrow about it. Just do something to make yourself happy for once."

Jordan genuinely smiled at the pair as she realized that Amy was right. She should do something to make herself happy. Even if it meant getting over whatever stupid issues she may have with Randy at the moment. She waved quickly before setting off to find the man, that whether she liked it or not, completely occupied her mind and maybe even a little piece of her heart.

---------------------------------

Randy cursed himself quietly as he tried to force himself to look away from the gorgeous brunette that was dancing not twenty feet in front of him. But his eyes were mesmerized by the way Jordan's hips were moving ever so gracefully to the beat of the music as some college-aged punk had his hands wrapped around her waist. Exactly were Randy felt that his hands should be at the moment. But instead he was forced to drown his sorrows into his whiskey-sour as the woman he wanted to be with danced with someone else. It took everything inside him not to jump up and beat the hell out of the kid for even touching her, but knowing he couldn't, he tried to force away his anger with every drink he took. At the moment, his remedy wasn't working all to well. But, to his delight, he saw Amy whisper something to Jordan minutes before she finally untangled herself form the prick that she was dancing with, to walk over to find Dave and her friend. The look of heartbreak and slight envy that crossed her face as she watched Dave and Amy cuddle quietly made it near impossible for Randy not to just run over and kiss every fear and doubt she had ever had about herself into oblivion. But it wasn't what she wanted and that is what stopped him. She had asked to be just friends and he knew that even if it drove him completely crazy, he would give it to her.

He looked down at his drink below him for a few silent minutes before deciding that he had had enough of torturing himself. There was no reason for him to sit and watch the woman he wanted to be with dance with other guys. He silently and hurridly downed the remainder of his drink before throwing a few bills onto the bar. He stood and put his wallet back into his jeans before turning straight into the absolute last person he wanted to see.

"Hey, lover. How was your day," Samantha's silky, and yet nauseating to Randy, voice purred.

He sighed before looking up and shaking his head in disbelief. "Well, awful and now you're here, so I'd say it's pretty much what I'd imagine hell is like, how was yours?" he asked with sarcasm and fake enthusiasm.

"Honestly Randy. When are you going to get over all this hostility you have for me. I know I hurt you and I know I made a mistake, but we work together now. There is no reason why we can't try to start over," Samantha purred as she curled her arm around Randy's. "I know we had our bad times, but when it was good, it was so good baby," she whispered into his ear.

Randy closed his eyes and sighed as he tried to will himself not to get suck into Sam's charms.

"The reason we can't try again, is because I don't want to. There's some else in my life now, Sam. So get over whatever fantasies you have of us getting back together, alright?" Randy replied before trying to push her arm off his.

"Oh, who? That mousy assistant I've seen running around. You know just as well as I do that she has nothing on me," Sam said as she grabbed Randy's hand as ran in down her hip.

"You no what, I'm through with this, Sam. Your games were old then and they are still old now," Randy backed away from her. "I'm leaving now, so find someone else to torment," Randy said before trying to push past Samantha. But just as he was trying to slide past her, Sam reached up to his forearm with one hand before pulling his face down to hers with her other. She laughed wickedly for a split-second before pushing her lips onto his. For a moment she thought he might reciprocate her advanced, but as he pushed back from her suddenly, she realized she was wrong. Just as he was about to turn to leave and try to forgot about every even knowing Sam, he saw a familiar figure behind Sam gasp slightly. He stopped and saw Jordan looking at him with a hazy, untillegible look that he was becoming all too familiar with.

"Dammit," he cursed before pushing once again past Samantha.

"It's not worth it Randy," he heard Sam yell at him as he pushed his way through the club trying to follow Jordan. As he stumbled outside, he glanced wildly around, looking for any sign of her. Frustrated with himself, and Samantha, and anyone else that was coming to his head, he sighed and had to keep himself from hitting the wall that was adjacent to him. He had once again let down Jordan and had once again allowed Samantha to dictate his life. And he was actually starting to wonder if there was anything he could do to stop either.

-----------------------------------------------

Jordan pushed her way out into the warm breeze of the night as she tried to keep tears from running down her face. Once again she had seen Randy with someone other than herself, and once again she has let it break her heart. She wrapped her arms around herself as she set out in the direction of her hotel, deciding that she needed to walk to clear her head. But as tears started to stream down her face, she knew that nothing would stop the swirling in her head. She couldn't be mad at Randy, because they were just supposed to be friends, but she also couldn't stop herself from wondering what all the other girls around him had that she didn't.

'The courage to actually try something with him,' her head told her. And with that bitter thought, more tear poured down her face as she reached the entrance to her hotel. She made her way to her room as fast as she could, trying to avoid anyone seeing how upset she was. Not even bothering to change, Jordan fell into her bed and let all the sadness that had boiling up in her pour out before her body finally allowed her to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

A lone figure stood, leaning back against a wall that was opposite the club that Jordan and Randy had just ran out of. A single thought was whispered with an evil smirk behind it.

"This should be good."

A/N – Hehe, I'll leave this one alone and just let you all read and review.


	16. Feeling Better

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 16

Have you ever felt like having the entire world open and swallow you up? Jordan had decided that that was exactly how she felt on Monday morning. She had made herself scarce for the greater part of the rest of the weekend and had hid in her hotel room. Today, however, she knew she could not hide. RAW began in 9 short hours and that meant her work had to start now. Jordan readied herself as fast as she could and dressed in an inconspicuous black suit before she grabbed her briefcase and exited her hotel room. Tonight would be the last night before the whole RAW crew headed off to Orlando, Florida.

'Now that is what you need,' Jordan thought to herself sarcastically, 'sunshine.' To be honest Jordan felt like a lot of things, sleep, as stiff cocktail, but happiness and sunshine were not in that plan. Jordan had been partaking in a lot of the two ever since seeing Randy kissing his ex. Jordan even felt bile rising in her throat at the image. Now Jordan wasn't stupid, she had thought long and hard and realized that it was entirely possible that Randy hadn't meant to kiss Samantha at all, but now was not the time to be thinking about all the if's. Right now, Jordan had two contract negotiations to draw up with Eric's lawyer and that definitely took precedent over her personal life.

'Or lack thereof,' she thought bitterly. She quietly exited her rental car and made her way into the arena. Tonight would be a long night and she had better start right away. For the next couple of hours Jordan threw herself into her work; she drafted the negotiations, she fixed a problem in catering, and she managed to oversee three promo cuts. Before she knew it RAW had began. She decided that it was time for a break and headed over to the divas locker room to watch the remainder of RAW.

"She a skanky ho and I'm not working with her, think of what it will do to…" Trish's voice trailed off as Jordan entered the locker room.

"No need to stop on my behalf," Jordan replied quietly.

"No, J, we were just talking about Sam being added to the RAW roster. I am really sorry girl," Amy said before looking down.

"Hey, guys, I'll deal. Seriously don't worry about me." Her whole body felt rigid with defiance. There were a lot of areas where Jordan would let things not affect her, but she knew in the bottom of her being that she hated Samantha. Randy's ex or not, there was something pure vindictive bitch about that woman.

"Hey Randy's match is on, yah know if, you, you know…" Trish's voice trailed in an uncomfortable stutter.

Jordan focused her eyes onto the prompter in time to see Randy strut into the ring and do his signature pose. She willed herself to hate him. To think that his jackass persona was who he truly was. But she couldn't. Jordan Ryan would always think better of Randy Orton know matter what her head told her. Her eyes wandered back to the television. The screen flashed with the words 'Hardcore Rules.' Next, she saw a returning Mick Foley come out to a huge pop as usual.

"This should be good," Amy said excitedly. "You don't mind, do you J?"

"Come on guys, I am fine. I want to watch it."

"Oh we know," Trish replied with a wink. "Who wouldn't want to look at those abs?"

Jordan hid her flushed face before flipping Trish the middle finger.

"Oooh, sassy," Trish said with a laugh.

The girls all turned their attention just in time to see Randy take a chair to the face.

"I don't care how many times I see that, I still cringe," Jordan said with a wince.

"He'll be fine, don't worry your precious little head," Amy said as she stifled a laugh.

Jordan continued to watch as Randy took blow after blow. Finally with five minutes remaining on RAW, Jordan knew that match must be winding down. Randy had just gone for the RKO and missed and had been picked up by Mick Foley. Mick swiftly threw him outside the ring where he flipped and landed on his back, half on the announce table and half and the cold ground. Jordan gasped, but held back her panic. It was fake, just a show right?

----------------------

Wrong. Three minutes late and Randy had still not regained consciousness. RAW had ended and paramedics had been sent ringside. Jordan paced as she waited for any sign of him coming back stage. Her heart was racing and she could feel tears gather in her eyes. 'Note to self, quit getting so damn emotional around here,' Jordan told herself. But her heart raced all the same. What-if's where swirling and she could not force herself to calm down. Her only comfort was Trish in her ear telling her that Randy was an athlete and a professional and he could handle himself. He would be fine. He would be Ok. This was Jordan's mantra that she kept repeating over and over. Finally the curtains parted hastily as John and a paramedic helped Randy Orton walk back.

This was the part Jordan had not thought through. What to say once she finally did come face to face with him. Hell, she half expected him to be still unconscious.

-------------------

Randy gingerly sat on a way too hard couch waiting on ice and what were hopefully some heavy painkillers. Few matches had ever taken as much out of him as this one had. He was lucky to be awake now. At least that is what the paramedics had told him. After the last couple of night, he almost wished that he was still knocked out. Few things had managed to get the image of Jordan's pained face out of his memory.

"Hey," a familiar soft voice spoke from above his seated position.

Randy looked up to see Jordan pained and tired face smile slightly at him.

"You know that you really should try not to be such a prick and scare everyone right?"

Randy looked at her light expression and smiled.

"Sorry. Feisty," Randy said softly. He looked up just as John returned.

"Hey man, they want to take you in for observation; there is an ambulance in the back."

"Is that necessary? I'm fine, dude," Randy said as he tried to stand. He toppled back before Jordan grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"Go, Randy, you need to be checked out," Jordan said with a concerned looked that was entirely too gorgeous for Randy to handle. He grabbed her hand and felt her shutter slightly as he turned slowly towards her. He winced as he straightened himself.

"Do me a favor and I will," he replied half seductively and half serious.

"What?" she replied without hesitation.

Randy grabbed her face gently and bet down. He paused a moment before he let his moist lips part hers slightly. He slowly moved his mouth in time with hers as he felt her gasp into his mouth. He lifted his head and fought to control a smirk.

"I feel better already," he replied before limping off towards a waiting John. He turned a smiled before rounding the corner.

Jordan stood still and shocked for a moment before her whole face broke into a grin.

"Me too."


	17. Pleasantly Suprised

This is my first attempt at writing, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! (aka – REVIEW PLEASE!)

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept.

Chapter 17 

It was a gorgeous day in Orlando, Florida. The sun was out, the sky was blue, and nothing could take away the smile that was currently lit on Jordan Ryan's face. She knew better than to try to bullshit herself and was not going to even try to act like the weather was the source of her sunny disposition; it was the kiss that she had shared with Randy just two day before and the phone call that followed it two short hours later from John, that said Randy didn't have any serious injuries from the match with Mick.

Everything about Jordan's mood had changed. Hell, she had even forgone her usual black attire for a lilac-colored floral print sundress that matched the beautiful Florida weather. What she was most thankful for, was the support that Trish and Amy had shown her when she had told them about the kiss. Any of her friends from home would tell her that she was being rash and stupid and that she clearly shouldn't trust a guy so easily, but the girls just squealed in happiness knowing that, at least for that moment, Jordan had been happy.

Her cheerful attitude carried her into the arena that the RAW roster was filming two house shows and the next weeks RAW at. She knew she had a lot to do for the day; she has arena bookings to call in, promos to schedule, and costumes to look over but today it seemed fun rather that tedious.

The arena seemed practically empty and Jordan could hear the quiet click of her heels on the cement.

'This is what I love about getting to the venues so early,' Jordan thought to herself. 'No one to interrupt my…'

Jordan thoughts were ceased as she felt someone grab her hand and spin her into a nearby room. Her senses exploded as she felt undeniably familiar lips meld into hers. She felt herself being pushed against the now closed door as she also felt the color in her cheeks flush. Her senses were on overload and she let go of all thoughts as her mouth moved in sync with her partner's undeniable passion. Before she realized it, she felt her feet lift from the ground as two strong arms enveloped her waist and lifted her to more fully meet his lips. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as she felt his tongue softly part her lips. She let out a small gasp as his tongue met hers and pulled his head as closed to hers as she could. Much to her disappointment, her partner pulled away.

She slowly lifted her gaze until it locked with the fiery blue that was burning into her. She saw him smile before he spoke and she could not decide if it was cocky or almost playfully bashful.

"I half expected you to slap me for doing that," Randy said.

"Yeah, well then I guess we are both pleasantly surprised then," Jordan replied as she tried to hide red cheeks. She could not hide her smile though.

"You're blushing," Randy said with a laugh. "I made **the** Jordan Ryan blush."

"Well, it's not everyday that I am randomly pulled into a guy's locker room to make-out," Jordan said before smirking at how incredibly high-school it sounded. "Hope we don't get in trouble by Principal Bischoff."

Randy laughed loudly as he sat down before answering. "He's not even here yet, only crew is. I just came early to stretch and warm-up some before my match. My shoulder is still a little tense," he said while stretching his right shoulder out.

Jordan felt a slight tinge of panic at this. "The doctor said it was ok though, right? I mean you're cleared to wrestle and all that, right?"

Randy smiled at the concern in the brunette's voice. He could not for the life of him understand what he had done right to get the woman in front of him to care about him. He watched as she touched his shoulder after he stopped moving it and softly massaged it with her hands. He looked up from the bench that he was sitting on into her piercing green eyes.

"Sometimes I wish you knew what you did to me, Feisty," Randy said quietly while his eyes penetrated hers.

Jordan tried to force herself to look away from Randy's eyes but she couldn't. So instead she matched his breathy whisper.

"What do I do to you?" She breathed out as she moved closer to his sitting form.

Randy stood up and gently cupped her face with his hand. Her body was like a magnet as he felt himself right up against her.

"You…" Randy started before he heard the large locker room door crash open. He heard a familiar voice singing out.

"Shot through the heart and you're too late, darlin' you give love a bad….," Chris stopped his loud singing as he saw the pair. "Oh, hey guys. Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively at Jordan as Randy quickly stepped away from her and grabbed some nearby athletic tape.

"No, nothing at all Chris," Randy said as he wrapped his left wrist. "What could you have possible interrupted," Randy said with fiery sarcasm.

"Oookay… I'm going to go for a run, want to come, J?" Chris said with some embarrassment.

"Nah, I have some work I have to take care of before the show tonight, thanks for the invite though," Jordan said his a genuine smile as she tried to slow her increased heart rate.

The pair watched as Chris dumped his bag and grabbed his I-pod before he left. The stood in silence before Jordan finally spoke up.

"I really do have to get to work so I should probably let you get to your work out," Jordan stammered. She knew that she was taking the easy way out but she really did have work and she wasn't sure she was ready to hear what Randy would have said next had Chris not so eloquently interrupted him. She grabbed her bag and was turning to leave as she felt his hand catch her arm. It was sad to admit, but she immediately felt her arm heat up her he was touching her.

"Just promise not to run away, ok?" Randy said with the more sincerity in his eyes than Jordan had ever seen. "I know I have fucked up and I know I have made mistakes, but we have something here," Randy slid his hand down from her arm into her hand as he continued. "I know you feel it too. I can see it in your eyes Jordan. This business, the traveling, and hell my life in general, has jaded me a little bit. But for the first time in so long, I know what I want Jordan. I want you and I am through trying to act like it's not."

This was the crossroads and Jordan could feel it. This is when she could be typical Jordan and run from the feelings that were threatening to swallow her whole. She knew that it would probably save her a whole lot of heartache if she just looked into the blue eyes staring anxiously back at her and say that she couldn't be what he wanted her to be. She honestly didn't know what scared her more, being with Randy or being without him. She felt her heart beat heavily and before she had even more time to think she knew she had made up her mind.

Jordan slowly pulled her hand from Randy grasp and watched as his beautiful blue eyes fell.

He coughed awkwardly. "Ok, well I should probably go," Randy said as he turned to leave. Before he could, Jordan reached up and touched his face. Randy looked down at her in pure confusion. Before he had time to speak, Jordan leaned up and softly pressed her lips against his. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Pretty boy, I don't think I could run anymore even if I wanted to."

Jordan saw Randy's face break out in a boyish grin as he picked her up into a hug.

"Ugh, put me down you big lug," Jordan said with a laugh as she hit his back.

Randy put her down and smiled widely at her.

"Hey, play nice Feisty, and maybe I'll let you watch me work-out without my shirt on," Randy said with a devilish grin.

"Oh, now there's a treat," Jordan said with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. But on the inside, her mind was definitely not opposed to the idea at all.

'Maybe, I'll play nice after all,' Jordan thought with a smile.

Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry it has been so long since the last update, I promise to try to make the next one a MUCH shorter wait (review me and I might make it even shorter!) Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to jada951, because your review inspired me to write again  Hope you guys enjoy!


	18. Payback

This is my first attempt at writing, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! (aka – REVIEW PLEASE!)

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon; therefore I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. This includes Randy Orton and all other superstars, unfortunately. But if he would like to give himself to me, I would gladly accept. :D

Chapter 18 

Stepping off of the elevator had Randy feeling a sense of déjà-vu. It was all too familiar to be coming home from a long day of work to a sterile hotel room instead of his comfortable bed in St. Louis. And this day had indeed been a long one. It felt like weeks since he had seen the fiery Ms. Jordan Ryan and decided to have a little fun with her. And if the unexpected kiss he pulled her for had been anything, it was certainly fun. But what was even better was how comfortable and genuine she had seemed after. Knowing her the way he did in such little time, he knew that she must have been fighting herself in the way that only Jordan could and that meant the world to him. And now he was determined to fight off his exhaustion and find her to make sure she knew just that. He felt an unfamiliar lightness cross the smile in his face as wandered past his room in search of hers at the end of the hallway. As he fought to remember the specific number of her room, he felt his phone vibrate once alerting him of a new text message. To his chagrin, the name that was brightly displayed was Sam's.

_U know we belong together sexy. Meet me at Brookside Bar on Sunset Blv. 10, I'll be wearing that lil black dress you love ;) _

Randy could hardly believe he has ever wanted Samantha for so long. But then again, he reminded himself, at one time she had been a much different woman. One that would never stand in the way of someone else's happiness let alone his. Randy was lost in his thoughts as he re-read the message and his feet continued to move on autopilot down the hallway. Before he could register where he was, he felt delicate cover his and pull him with surprising force into the room on his left. His back hit the wall as the hotel door swung shut and he felt his head being pulled down as a woman's lips parted his. Randy grabbed her waist and pulled her harshly against him as her hands snaked around his neck. His tongue met hers forcefully as her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He was quickly losing all rational thoughts when she pulled away a smirked up at him. His breath was coming in short pants as she spoke.

"Just a little payback for earlier," Jordan said with a confident smile that made Randy want her even more that the kiss had.

Randy quickly looked at her retreating form as she moved farther into her room. She was dressed in simple white tank top and pale yellow skirt and she was barefoot. Her hair was down and flowing around her face and her eyes were bright with mischief. Randy knew in that instant that it was the most beautiful he had ever seen her look.

"So did it work?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Well, I don't know exactly what you were trying to do but if it was drive me insane, then yes, it worked," Randy said as walked to meet her as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Good, that was my goal," she said with a wink. Randy sat and grabbed her hand before she spoke again. "How was your day Superstar?"

"Long. To say the least. Long script rehearsal, long promo shoot, long everything. Plus there was this one feisty little thing that I couldn't get off my mind all day," Randy said with a smirk before leaning in a kissing her cheek.

Jordan smiled before asking, "And who would that brazen woman be?" She laughed and started to pull him in for another kiss before something on the floor caught her eye.

"Hey, you dropped your phone. Wonder how you didn't notice that, it even still open," Jordan said with a wink as she got up to pick it up. Before Randy could remember the earlier text, he looked up to see a strange look cross Jordan's face. He sprung up off the bed and grabbed his phone before addressing her.

"Look Jordan, I know what you probably read and what you must think, but I swear there is nothing going on with her and me," Randy spoke fast and loud and Jordan just stood and watched him work himself into a panic. He continued to babble until her shoulder started to shake uncontrollably and laughter burst from her lips.

"Randy," she managed to get out in between laughs. "I know, okay? I would have to be an idiot not to know that that girl is trouble. I trust you. Lord knows why, but I do, so be quiet and kiss me," Jordan said as she grabbed his hand and linked it with her own. She looked up in to his bright blue eyes and smiled to let him know that she meant what she said.

Randy was speechless. He had expected another emotional battle between the two of them, but instead he had the woman he was liking more and more by the day begging him to kiss her. Yes, life for Randy Orton was good. He bent down and kissed her with all the passion he could muster after such a hectic day and wrapped his arms around her before speaking.

"You really are a surprise you know that, Feisty?" Randy said as he pulled away. "I like this. I like being able to come back and see you after a long day. I like talking to you. And hell, we both know I like kissing you," he said as Jordan laughed.

"Yes, I think we can both agree on that one," she said. "I like all of that too. You really are a good person, Randy," she said seriously as she stopped laughing.

He smiled before speaking quietly, "Yes, but don't tell anyone," he spoke in a stealth whisper as if it were a big secret, "I have a reputation to uphold."

Jordan punched with force as he laughed full and loud.

"Hey! You have got some strength on you! I was impressed by how you pulled me in here," Randy said as her pulled to lie on the bed.

"Yeah, well, I work out," Jordan said in her best macho impersonation. They both laughed as Jordan laid her head on Randy's chest and he kicked off his sneakers. They both watched the romantic comedy that was ending on the television as their eyes started to droop.

"I could definitely get used to this," Randy said as he pulled Jordan closer to him.

"Good," Jordan said as she wrapped her hand in his, "I don't plan on going anywhere."

Randy was just starting to fall into deep sleep when he heard Jordan laugh loudly. He felt her body shake as he opened his eyes to look down at her.

"Are you going a little crazy there, Feisty?" Randy asked with a sleepy laugh.

"No, I was just picturing Sam sitting all alone waiting for you. Victory is sweet, Superstar," Jordan said before falling into a deep, and very meaningful, sleep with Randy beside her.

As always sorry it took so long, school is a killer! I hope some of you still enjoy reading this story 


End file.
